Estrella de venus
by Kryz26
Summary: Cuenta la historia que una mujer solitaria tenia el corazón invadido por una profunda pena, como cuando de pequeña te ahogas en un mar de lagrimas cada vez que tu madre te regaña por alguna travesura. Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

**Mckinley**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos situamos en uno de los mejores institutos de lima Ohio, donde todo estudiante que sueña con triunfar en el medio artístico, debe asistir a la escuela más reconocida internacionalmente, pero para estudiar en el instituto mckinley no basta con tener talento, ni dinero, lo esencial y lo complicado para acceder a esta institución es sobrevivir al examen del cual se presume ser una de las pruebas más complicada y donde más de la mitad se quedan en el intento, el profesor que suele aplicar el examen; Will Schuester reconocido en música y teatro y del cual se presume que tiene buen carácter. Después de pasar la prueba los estudiantes se enfrentan a la audición donde son elegidos por la directora Sue Sylvester; que a decir por los alumnos ingresados tiene un carácter que impone y es la encargada de tu acceso al instituto más reconocido, claro está que una vez que te presentas ante ella si no logras ingresar no tienes una nueva oportunidad. La ventaja que ofrece y por el cual miles de estudiantes presentan su carta a este instituto es que una vez dentro tienes la ventaja de conocer reconocidas personalidades del medio artístico el cual recolecta a los mejores estudiantes para trabajar a su lado, el sueño de cualquier estudiante que envía su carta de aceptación.

Una mujer que por primera vez había logrado pasar a la última prueba "la audición", donde solo 15 alumnos suelen presentarla y la cual se realiza cada 5 meses y después de intentarlo solo 2 veces, se encontraba frente a la directora donde pudo comprobar con certeza que su imagen imponía respeto.

S- **nombre completo, residencia y porque deseas ingresar a mi instituto**- hablaba observando las hojas que tenía en sus manos-

- **quinn fabray, los ángeles y porque es la mejor escuela y yo merezco estar aquí.**

S- una gesto serio que incluso parece sin vida- **eso lo juzgare yo** –ojeando su archivo- **así que ¿quieres ser actriz?-**

Q- **si** –segura y sin titubear-

S- **¿has leído el libreto?** –Por primera vez observaba a la chica-

Q-** claro**

S-dedico una señal a un joven que estaba situado a unos metros de la rubia-**primer acto, escena II. **

Q- se disponía abrir el libreto y observar la escena que debía representar, mientras el chico se colocaba a un costado-

S-**sin libreto** –con voz prepotente- una **actriz real no lo necesita, ella ya se lo sabe de memoria**

Q-"nerviosa" por supuesto que no, nadie iba a causar esa sensación en ella, menos si había estudiado por semanas el libreto, se lo sabía de memoria antes de recibir la carta donde le avisaban que presentaría la audición y con la misma seguridad con la que se había parado en medio de aquel teatro interpretaba la escena II de aquel primer acto de la obra Tristán e Isolda_-(ve al momento a Tristán y fija en él su mirada; habla consigo misma con voz apagada).-Por mí elegido, -por mí perdido, -noble y puro, osado y cobarde: -cabeza destinada a la muerte. Corazón consagrado a la muerte. (A Bragania, con inquieta sonrisa.) ¿Qué piensas tú de ese siervo?..._

S-observaba a la rubia con aquel vestido azul sin mostrar un solo gesto, mientras realizaba notas sobre las hojas- **está bien ya terminamos puedes retirarte** –interrumpiendo la escena**- mañana saldrán los resultados **

Q**-pero no he terminado**

S-**no es necesario** –mientras buscaba otra hoja- **ya he visto suficiente** –con su mano le indicaba la salida- **háblale a la siguiente**

Q-tomando sus cosas, se retiraba mientras murmura "ni siquiera me ha dejado terminar, como puede ser esta una de las mejores instituciones que pocos modales" una vez en la sala por la cual había ingresado - ¿**quien sigue?**

-**yo** –poniéndose de pie-

Q- **que ya puedes pasar** –al cruzar con la chica un mal movimiento provocando la caída de las hojas que aquella chica llevaba en las manos-

-**que te sucede estúpida,**

Q- **solo fue un accidente** –tomando varias hojas en sus manos-

**-¡claro que no! lo has hecho para arruinar mi audición**

Q- **ni siquiera te conozco porque haría algo así**

-quitándole las hojas de la mano**- estúpida, ya nos veremos después** –sin decir más ingreso en el teatro-

Q-quedándose desconcertada por el encuentro**- que escuela tan mas extraña, todos son unos mal humorados** –caminando a la salida y pensativa por sus actividades del resto del día- **primero buscare donde comer y después un lugar donde dormir** –un respiro de resignación-

El institutito tenía varias secciones y su propia cafetería, sin embargo su curiosidad la ínsito a salir y conocer los alrededores en los cuales estaría 4 años si era aceptada, a unas 5 cuadras se presentaba ante ella un restaurante con un ambiente rustico al cual se vio obligada a ingresar, la causa el hambre que hace varios minutos la acechaba, ingreso al local y tomo asiento cerca de la ventana donde se podía observar a la gente transitar la mayoría de ellos jóvenes tal vez estudiantes del mismo instituto al que ella minutos antes acababa de audicionar.

Q-**esto no se ve nada mal** – en el interior había varias fotos de actores, músicos, fotógrafos y directores que eran muy reconocidos, lo observo por un largo tiempo hasta que una chica de ojos azules la interrumpió-

Mecerá- **buenas tardes, vas a pedir algo**

Q-**oh si claro** –tomo la carta que estaba sobre la mesa, pero varios de los nombres de aquellos platillos no los reconocía- **podrías traerme el platillo de día**

Mecerá- la miro extrañada y algo confundida**- ¿el platillo del día? ¿Estás segura?**

Q-extrañada por la pregunta, en cualquier lugar no le hubiera preguntado si estaba segura**- ..sí..** –sonó mas a pregunta que afirmación-

Mecerá- **eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad?**

Q- **si, acabo de llegar hoy a la ciudad**

Mecerá- **eso lo explica**-

Q-aun mas confundida-** ¿Qué es lo que explica?**

Mecerá- **que hayas pedido el platillo del día,-**con algo de discreción y misterio**- acá entre nosotras es el platillo recalentado de ayer y casi nadie lo pide**

Q- un respiro de alivio ante la extraña actitud de la mecerá, ahorra lo entendía- **oh valla**

Mecerá- le extendió la mano- **me llamo brittany pero mis amigos me llaman britt estudio en el mckinley** –una sonrisa de emoción que contagio a la otra rubia- **quiero ser bailarina**

Q- **yo soy quinn y apenas aplique hoy la prueba de la audición, yo quiero ser actriz**

B- **wow..! Eres muy bonita, seguro entras**

Q-aquella chica se había ganado su confianza en tan solo unos minutos- **eso espero**

B-**déjame traerte el platillo fried especial es el más rico de aquí**

Q-**ok , confió en ti** –guiñándole la veía retirarse-

Saboreo su primer platillo en lima y no tuvo ninguna duda de que aquella chica no le había mentido era uno de los platillos más ricos que había probado al menos hasta aquel día.

Q-**muchas gracias britt, prometo volver**

B-**si quinn** –con una sonrisa de conformidad-

Q-se despedía con una sonrisa, pero recordó que le faltaba una actividad más y tal vez aquella chica la ayudaría como la ayudo con la comida- **disculpa britt, sabes de un lugar donde pueda dormir**

B-guardo silencio por varios minutos- **si se**

Q-se quedo observando a la chica esperando aquel dato, pero no llego, así que volvió a preguntar- **¿donde es?**

B**- a tres cuadras a la…-**se quedo pensativa recordando en qué dirección- **derecha o era izquierda** –se quedo varios segundos más pensado - **si es a la derecha, es una casa blanca ahí vive la señora millie ella te dará hospedaje**

Q-**gracias britt, eres un ángel**

B-asistió con solo un movimiento- **si lo mismo me dice lord tubbington**

Q-un gesto de confusión quien seria lord, no lo sabía, pero sería un detalle que dejaría pasar ya que la noche comenzaba a instalarse en lima- **hasta pronto**

B- **espero verte en la escuela**

Quinn salió de aquel restaurante con una sonrisa en su rostro y la certeza de haber conocido a una amiga aunque fuera un poco extraña. Su paso era algo rápido, la noche había caído sobre lima Ohio y debía llegar a la casa blanca que aun no lograba visualizar y que comenzaba a pensar que no la iba a encontrar y que seguramente seria a la izquierda y no a la derecha como le había dicho britt, y lo confirmo cuando llego a un rio con un puente peatonal por donde los autos salían o ingresaban a lima, en ese punto confirmo que estaba completamente perdida y cuando decidió regresar, una sombra frente a ella provoco su curiosidad solo necesito caminar un par de pasos y desde esa posición logro visualizar que alguien en mitad de aquel puente estaba de pie, por la intuición de quinn y la imagen que se presentaba ante ella, estaba segura que aquella chica deseaba brincar al precipicio y por lo alto no creyó que fuera a nadar, no tuvo más que pensar, sus pasos eran rápido, solo se detuvo cuando estaba a unos metros de la chica y dejando su bolsa en el suelo y la maleta a un lado, emitió las primeras palabras dirigidas a la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tírate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de meditar una y otra vez las palabras correctas, al fin emitía las indicadas o eso creía.

Q-**¿piensas brincar o la vista es mejor desde ahí?**

-con el rostro pálido por el susto provocado por la rubia- **¿Quién eres?**

Q- **me llamo quinn fabray ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

-**eso no importa ¿Qué haces aquí?** –Con un tono duro e incluso grosero-

Q-**pasaba por aquí, la verdad es que me he perdido buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche y creo que me he perdido**

-**en la calle fenway hay un hotel, ahí puedes dormir, así que regresa por dónde has venido a 6 cuadras lo encontraras**

Q-miraba el camino que anteriormente había recorrido**- tú, ¿también vienes?**

-**No.. **–Con un tono frio-

Q-después de pensar por varios minutos se daría cuenta que no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo hacer bajar aquella chica- **¿entonces piensas brincar?-** voz segura y firme-

-mostro una voz temblorosa y observando el precipicio- **no lo sé**- casi impredecible-

Q-acercándose y recargando los codos en el barandal observaba lo alto de aquel puente**- tal vez al caer te golpes en una roca y pierdas el conocimiento, pero si no lo pierdes, saldrás a flote por ti misma cuando te falte el aire**

-miraba a quinn hablar mientras esta observaba el precipicio y después de unos segundos con una voz segura- **no sé nadar**

Q-levanto la vista y observo esos ojos que emitían miedo y paranoia- **vaya lo que me faltaba, entonces tendré que saltar para sacarte y el agua a de estar helada, veo que cogeré un resfriado**

**-las corrientes te llevaran y no existirá tal resfriado**

Q-observaba a la chica y meditaba su respuesta- **entonces será un riesgo que deba correr**

-**no es necesario, solo vete a tu hotel y descansa**

Q- **no creo poder dormir sabiendo que ahí alguien tirándose de un puente**-con un tono serio- **una muerte en tu conciencia no es forma de descansar**

-**tal vez no tengas que salvarme**

Q-**todos merecemos tener un ángel que nos salve, por ejemplo; hoy una chica me a salvado de comer comida recalentada**

-la miraba extrañada y confundida por su ejemplo- **no creo que hubiera sido tan malo el resultado**

Q-**tal vez no o tal vez si, el asunto es que yo puedo ser tu ángel y salvarte**

-**no lo creo, de todas formas brincare**- de nuevo observaba el precipicio**- tu lo único que haces es que dure más esta tortura**

Q-su idea no resulto como quería, pero no se daría por vencida- **entonces tírate ahora**

-no lo podía creer aquella chica primero la estaba convenciendo de no tirarse, ahora le decía que lo hiciera, "que chica tan extraña" pensó-

Q-no lo pienses tanto, quisiera salvarte de esto para después buscar ese hotel y dormir un poco,-con voz animosa- así que vamos tírate

-con un tono de resignación- **¿no vas a desistir?**

Q-**no, así decidas estar aquí toda la noche**

-**sabes que puede que baje y vuelva otro día**

Q-**es posible**,-pensativa- **entonces tendré que venir todas las noches**

-**no podrás venir por siempre**

Q-**tengo la esperanza de que todo lo que te este pasando tenga solución así ya no vendré de diario**

-con la mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos-** nunca terminara –**con una tono triste-

Q-con su ágil hablas, se había acercado lo suficiente por si aquella chica quisiera tirarse, ella podría evitarlo- **¿qué te sucede?, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?**

-**todo** –bajando el rostro**- mi padre a muerto y nos ha dejado deudas que no podemos pagar**

Q-**no creo que suicidarte sea la solución**

-**si cuando tu abuela te ha dejado un seguro suficiente alto para pagarlo todo**

Q- **pero esto es suicidio, no creo que lo pague el seguro. Ahí mas opciones para conseguir dinero**

-una sonrisa de soberbia**- crees que no las pensé antes,** **un depravado nos ha quitado todo**-una lagrima recorría su mejilla-** y se ha ido sin pagarnos aparte de propinarnos una golpiza como adelanto prometiendo volver por mas y a jurado llevarme con él. –**se limpiaba las lagrimas y volvía su vista al precipicio**-si no me he tirado ha sido por mi madre**

Q-**no lo hagas, toma mi mano y baja de ahí**

-**porque debería de hacerlo si todo indica que lo mejor es tirarme**

Q- **porque yo voy ayudarte**

-dejo escapar una carcajada**- ¿tu? –**Con tono de soberbia-** Si apenas me conoces**

Q- **mírame, soy tu ángel y te voy a salvar, si tú me salvas de no saltar y ganar un resfriado** –una sonrisa que entregaba completa tranquilidad y confianza-

-pensativa por varios minutos donde solo observo la mano de quinn. Lo había logrado, la joven sostenía su mano y en ese momento supo que había formado un lazo fuerte con la chica-

Q-**vamos te invito un café**

-se dejaba ayudar a bajar y a terminar con la tortura- **gracias**

Q-instalando una sonrisa en su rostro- **gracias a ti por bajar**

-**me llamo marley**

Q-**mucho gusto marley, entonces vamos por el café**

M- una sonrisa nerviosa- **claro, pero antes quiero ir a casa con mi madre**

Q-**entonces vamos** –colocando su bolsa en el hombro y tomando la maleta, caminaba a un costado de marley cuando sintió la mano de la chica tomar su brazo con fuerza-

Caminaron 10 cuadras hasta llegar a una casa blanca a tres cuadras de aquel restaurante donde había comido y donde conocía aquella rubia, la misma casa a la que había hecho referencia britt y a la cual hubiera llegado sin ningún problema si la rubia de ojos azules no se hubiera equivocado en la dirección, "coincidencia o destino" no lo supo pero agradecía que su amiga britt hubiera dicho derecha. Frente a ella se producía un encuentro de madre e hija que no olvidaría en bastante tiempo y por la actitud de la mama de marley había concluido que no tenía conocimiento de lo que haría su hija minutos antes.

M-**te amo mama**-posteriormente un ataque de besos y caricias

Sra.R- **también te amo corazón, pero que ha pasado pensé que estarías en la fiesta de tu amigo unique**

M- **si, lo estaba pero ya ha terminado**

Sra.R-**y esta jovencita ¿Quién es?**

M-**ella es quinn una amiga**

Sra.R-**mucho gusto quinn, soy millie la mama de marley**-saludo a quinn y después se dedico a escuchar a su hija-

M- **mami, ella está buscando donde vivir y he recordado que tenemos una habitación libre** –miraba a quinn- **mi mama renta habitaciones a los estudiantes del mckinley**

Sra.R- visualizaba a quinn y comenzaba a imaginar que era una chica tímida ya que no había emitido palabra alguna- **lo siento corazón, hace unas hora vino una joven y le he dado la** **habitación**

Q-**no se preocupe, ya consigo un hotel, solo he venido a dejar a marley**

Sra.R- con voz cariñosa**- esta noche te quedas, ya es tarde para andar por las calles sola, aparte he preparado una cena y no te puedes ir sin haberla probado** –camino en rumbo a la cocina-

M-**quédate quinn**- una mirada de suplicio- **por favor**

Q-Impresionada por la amabilidad que le regalaban en aquel hogar, muy distinto al trato que había recibido en el instituto- **claro, me quedo**

M- **genial, puedes quedarte en mi habitación**

Q-**si, está bien**-un grito que provenía de la cocina interrumpió la charla-

Sra.R-**marley, ven ayudarme a poner la mesa**

Q- ¿**te ayudo?**

M-**NO…!, debes venir cansada y ya me has ayudado demasiado por hoy, así que siéntate en la sala y descansa un poco**

Q-**está bien**

Su paso era lento mientras observaba el hogar de marley, la puerta por la que había accedido estaba a sus espaladas, a mano izquierda una escaleras que supuso daba acceso a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, al frente se mostraba un comedor donde aparecía marley acomodando la mesa y por último a mano derecha la sala de estar con una pantalla, tres sillones decorados, una mesa de madera que se localizaba al costado de la pantalla donde destacaba un florero y en las paredes varias fotos de paisajes naturales, una enorme ventana con las cortinas perfectamente combinadas con el resto de la estancia, aquel sitio sin duda le daba la sensación de ser un hogar confortable.

Un ruido proveniente de la chapa de la puerta principal interrumpía su acceso a la sala, así que tomando la iniciativa, abrió la puerta produciendo la caída de varias maletas y cosas.

-**maldición**

Q- **oh dios, los siento mucho**

-mirando a la chica**- tu ¿otra vez? Si que eres torpe**

Q- es la segunda vez que me ofendes en el mismo día, una tercera y no prometo ser cortes

-**me estas amenazando, porque si es así no te lo aconsejo** –tomando una postura agresiva-

Q-**no te tengo miedo**-con la mirada fija en su oponente-

-**pues deberías** –con tono amenazante-

_Dejen sus comentarios._


	3. Chapter 3

**HABITACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Marley que había sido testigo del accidente y la discusión que se estaba produciendo en ese momento, decidía acercarse e interceptar el enfrentamiento que parecía haber comenzado con un par de empujones

M-**que sucede aquí**

Q-**un accidente** –miraba a la chica-

-**esta rubia hueca, me ha tirado las cosas con toda la intensión de fastidiarme**

M- **y puedo saber quién eres tú**

-**soy….**

MM- **pero que es todo esto** –miraba las cosas tiradas en el suelo-

Q-**solo ha sido un accidente**

-**si claro**- con sarcasmo-

MM-**oh..! Ya has vuelto santana**

M-¿**santana..?**

MM-**si marley, es la joven que se ha quedado con la habitación –mirando a santana- pero pasa, ya vamos a cenar**

S- **si gracias sra. Rose, solo recojo esto y voy enseguida**

Q- le agobiaba el remordimiento de haber sido la culpable**-deja te ayudo **–se inclinaba para levantar las cosas

S-arrebatándole un detergente- **yo puedo sola, ya hiciste suficiente**

Q- **bien**- desesperada y harta de la actitud de la joven, se dirigía a la cocina ayudar a marley a poner la mesa-

Una mesa de madera parecía ser el centro del hogar de la sra. Rose eran 10 sillas las que rodeaban la mesa y de las cuales solo 8 eran las que se encontraban ocupadas, la casa de marley presumía de una gran comodidad y lo mejor era que en aquellos escasos 45 min donde compartió la mesa con los habitantes de la casa parecían demostrarle que no eran solo compañeros y que en el tiempo que habían convivido se habían hecho grandes amigos. No tardo en averiguar que la cena era el momento en donde todos compartían las distintas actividades que habían mantenido en el día y solo le basto una cena para saber que Sam y mercedes eran pareja desde hace 6 meses, que artie dirigía un grupo musical en mckinley el cual pretendía hacer que fuera ganador en las nacionales y que puck sabia tocar la batería y trabajaba limpiando piscinas para pagar su estancia, sin duda quinn lamentaba que no viviría ni conviviría con aquel grupo de personas que en menos de 2 horas se habían ganado su corazón.

Mer-**entonces ustedes son las nuevas inquilinas**

S- **eso parece** –con tono serio-

Q-**no** –desconcertando a todos-

Sra.R-**lo cierto, es que no tenemos habitaciones y no podemos instalarla, -**observando a quinn- **lo siento mucho**

P-**puedes dormir conmigo o no dormir lo que prefieras**-con un tono insinuante-

Art- **Puck..!-**recriminando su comentario- **deja de decir tonterías, nadie en sano juicio quiere dormir en tu mugrero**

P-**a ninguna le ha molestado hasta ahora**

Sam-**basta chicos** –silenciando los próximos comentarios de sus amigos y dirigiéndose a la sra rose- **porque no le da el último cuarto el que está a un lado de las escaleras que dan a la azotea**

Sra.R-**oh por dios no, como podríamos meter a quinni ahí, está sucio y lleno de cajas**

M-**podemos arreglarlo entre todos**

P- **sí, yo puedo conseguir algo de pintura** gratis –guiñándole a quinn**- en las casas donde trabajo**

Sra.R-**pero no tenemos una cama, oh pretenden dormirla en el suelo y todos ustedes saben que apenas tenemos para los gastos diarios**

Q- había sido testigo de la conversación de todos sobre su instancia y después de darse cuenta que no era consultada en ninguna opinión los interrumpía- **enserio no se preocupen, mañana iré a buscar y seguro encuentro algo**

Arti- omitía su comentario de la rubia**- y si todos nos cooperamos y compramos una cama** –mirando a la sra. Rose impresionada por la idea- **después nos puede pagar o nos descuenta en la renta, aparte con quinn aquí podremos solventar otros gastos**

Sra.R- **un momento chicos, aun no le hemos preguntado a quinn si quiere vivir aquí**

M- **Qué dices quinn ¿aceptas?**

Q- todos la observaron y no lo dudo ni un segundo**- por supuesto, me encantaría**

Sra.R- observaba la emoción de todos por la respuesta de quinn o quinni como la llamaría desde ese día- **pues no se diga mas, mañana empezamos arreglar la recamara y compraremos una cama pero por hoy duermes con marley ¿si no te molesta?**

Q-**en absoluto**

Sra.R-levantandose de la silla- **bueno, entonces bienvenida quinni y santana** –despidiéndose con un movimiento en la mano- **a todos buenas noches.**

M**-puck te toca recoger la mesa**

P-**que..!** –Reprochando**-¿otra vez? Ayer la recogí**

M-**no puck, yo la recogí mientras tú me contabas tu ligue con la profesora de español**

P-**ok, yo la recojo pero que sea la última vez que te ayudo marley**

M- un gesto de resignación- **quinn y santana vamos les muestro la casa y les explico unas reglas**

S-**a mí ya me las explico tu mama, ahora mismo solo quiero descansar** –con un tono grosero-

M-**ok, entonces solo somos nosotras quinn**

Q- le sonreía y seguía sus pasos mientras escuchaba atenta las reglas que debía respetar durante su estancia en esa casa- **entonces solo tengo 20 min para bañarme, es muy poco** –voz fingida de disgusto-

M-**lo suficiente si te bañas diario** –una carcajada por ambas partes-

Eran las 8:30am si hubiera estado en su casa con sus padres seguramente seguiría dormida pero aquella era su nueva casa, ni era su habitación, ni su cama y su compañera de noche ya se había levantado minutos antes.

M-**buenos días**, -arreglándose el cabello en una coleta- **lista para trabajar**

Q**-¿trabajar?**

M- **si, debemos limpiar tu nueva habitación**

Q-**pero…¿ahora?-** con pocas ganas-

M-**después de desayunar **–se dirigía a la puerta- **anda no vayas a tardar mucho**

Las próximas 4 horas transcurrieron entre recoger cajas y objetos bastante viejos, lo único que agradeció fue que la sra. Rose las había estado dirigiendo y ayudando hasta que la hora de su trabajo en el mckinley como cocinera la reclamaba y las dejaba completamente solas, puck les había llevado la pintura que había conseguido un par de botes todos de distinto color después de entregarlas se retiraba a sus clases, aunque ya era tarde para tener una clase.

M-**no sé qué haremos con esto, ninguno alcanza a pintar toda la habitación**

Q-se mantenía en silencio observando los botes perfectamente enfilados- **ya sé lo que haremos, busquemos unas bolsas que nos cubran la ropa**

M- **yo tengo varia ¿Qué pretendes quinn?**

Q-**no preguntes y ve por ellas**

M-regresaba con las bolsas, unas brochas y rodillos, observaba que quinn había abierto todas las pinturas- **aquí están, también eh traído esto**

Q-**no los necesitamos** –tomaba la bolsa-

M-**que has dicho**

Q-**anda ponte esto** –la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa- **nos vamos a ensuciar un poco**

M-**no pretendes** –observaba como la rubia introducía sus manos en la pintura una mano en cada bote de distinto color y después salpicaba la pared- **es enserio**

Q-**tienes razón así tardaremos mucho ¿tienes globos?**

M**-¿globos?**

Q- **no te han dicho que cuestionas mucho**

M- **no**- voz firme-

Q-**pues preguntas mucho ¿tienes globos?**

M- **si mi mama guarda algunos**

Q-**ve por unos** –comenzaba a tirar un poco de pintura sobre la lona que cubría el suelo-

M-**aquí están** –le mostraba la bolsa de globos-

Q-sacaba un globo y le mostraba como debía de abrir la boca del globo-**tómalo de aquí mientras yo lo lleno**

M-miraba como quinn llenaba el globo- **esto es una locura** –emitía una sonrisa-

Q-después de llenar varios globos con diferente pintura, le entregaba dos a marley uno en cada mano – **a la cuenta de tres**

M- ya se había contagiado de la emoción que mostraba la rubia- **uno**

Q-** dos** –le lanzaba una mirada cómplice-

M-**ahora** –una mancha enorme sobre la pared, después fueron lanzados mas globos uno tras otro –**espera quinn tengo una idea**- observaba su mirada de interrogación de la rubia- **quítate el tenis**

Q- c**laro que no, estos son mis favoritos no dejare que los uses**

M-la silenciaba con una salpicada de pintura en su rostro y después una carcajada-

Q-**esta me la pagas** –una persecución que termino en el suelo gracias a un resbalón con la pintura que minutos antes había derrapado sobre la lona, momento que aprovecho marley para obtener el tenis- **regrésamelo**

M- **y si no quiero ¿Qué?-** sostenía el tenis de la rubia sobre una cubeta amenazando con tirarlo dentro-

Q-**no quieres saberlo** –acercándose con paso seguro-

M-**mal quinn no amenaces alguien que tiene tu tenis preferido**

Q- la habilidad y rapidez hizo que tomara a marley de la cintura hasta que su menudo cuerpo encontró la pared, entonces tomo las manos de la joven y las coloco en la pared mientras la miraba fijamente- **mal marley, nadie toma nada de quinn fabray sin su consentimiento y más si es su tenis preferido**

M-los nervios y la tensión que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo por culpa del acercamiento con el cuerpo de la rubia y la presión que seguía ejerciendo en sus manos, ni siquiera se percato de que el tenis había caído.

_Debo anunciar que estos capítulos son necesarios para el drama._

_Dejen sus comentarios sobre dudas, ideas, etc._

_Gracias por leer _


	4. Chapter 4

SELLO

.

.

.

M-el nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez- **qui..nn..!** –Balbuceo-

P-**esto se está poniendo caliente**

M-una reacción rápida donde rompió el acercamiento con quinn- puck **¿Qué haces aquí?**

P- **es más interesante si me dicen que hacen ustedes**

M-miraba a quinn con nerviosismo- **yo.. ..os **

Mer-**oh por dios pero que es esto**

Q- **estamos pintando** –miraba a mercedes pero su rostro aun mostraba un gesto desconcertante por el shock eléctrico que sintió al estar tan cerca de marley y el nerviosismo que había mostrado desde la interrupción de puck-

P-tomaba un globo que estaba en el suelo y que fue de los que parecían resistirse a romperse- **yo quiero intentar este estilo **

Q-con una sonrisa más tranquila-** hazlo**

P-no lo dudo y lo tiro con tal fuerza que la pintura alcanzo a salpicar gran parte del rostro de mercedes

Mer- **oh…! PUCK..! ERES UN ANIMAL**

P-una carcajada del chico al ver el rostro pintado de su amiga

Mer-tomando el bote de pintura que se encontraba a un metro de distancia lo tomo sin titubear y lo vacio sobre puck mientras gritaba- **VENGANZA…!**

P-con la ropa empapada- **GUERRA..!**

Varias hora tardaron pintando, con el paso del tiempo los demás habitantes de la casa se fueron uniendo a la ayuda, incluso santana que solo se había acercado por el ruido que emitían de la habitación, terminaba pintada de pies a cabeza, la interrupción de la sra rose hizo que se diera por terminada la sección de pintura.

Sra.R-**pero que han hecho** –con el rostro desencajado-

Q-una sonrisa tímida**- pintando**

Sra-R-sin darle demasiada importancia**- anden, vamos la cena ya esta lista** –todos corrieron al comedor el hambre había invadido por completo después de tardar varias horas en pintar la habitación, pero su voz tranquila la detuvo**- quinn..!**-la miro girarse y verla a los ojos**- es lindo tenerte con nosotros**

Q-sonrió con timidez y después de un abrazo se limito a seguir los pasos de la señora rose que se llegaría a convertir como en su madre.

Todos habían disfrutado de una cena amena, entre risas y algunas bromas de puck que desataban el coraje de mercedes produciendo una carcajada en los habitantes incluso la sra rose que le era imposible mostrar un gesto de seriedad con las escenas que se presentaban frente a ella.

Sra.R- **santana, quinn el profesor Schuester me ha entregado esto y me ha encargado que les llegaran** –les daba un sobre a cada una-

Q-**que es** –miraba con extrañes y confusión

Sra.R-**al parecer es la carta de aceptación a mckinley**

S-**como se ha enterado que vivimos aquí**

Sra.R**- se lo he dicho yo, al parecer aun las recuerda muy bien**

Sam- **no la piensan abrir**

Santana y quinn se miraban por primera vez sin algún gesto de disgusto compartían el nerviosismo después de la carta se confirmaría su asistencia a una de las mejores instituciones y su estancia en la residencia de la señora rose.

S-era la primera en romper el sello del sobre y extraerlo con algo de torpeza solo un suspiro fue su reacción después de leer la carta

Mer- **¿qué dice?** –Con duda en sus ojos-

S**- me han aceptado** –la emoción y orgullo se mostraron en su rostro-

Dejándose oír los gritos de sus compañeros que callaron después de unos segundos siendo consientes de que aun faltaba por abrir un sobre, todos dirigieron su mirada a quinn ofreciendo su apoyo.

Q- su miedo transpiraba en su mirada en su seriedad en el temblor de sus manos, tenía miedo lo había entregado todo para entrar, era consciente de que no habría una segunda oportunidad y después de mantenerse en silencio rompió el sello y saco la hoja del sobre

M- aun sin conocerla lo suficiente, sabía que la rubia estaba nerviosa y tomándola de la mano le entrego la seguridad que necesitaba para leer el resultado

Q-miro a marley y después a cada uno de los habitantes de la casa**- me han aceptado**

Ahora si todos gritaron con emoción entregándole un abrazo a las nuevas integrantes dándole la bienvenida a sus nuevas vidas, el brindis no se hizo esperar y mucho menos el estado de emoción y ebriedad durante toda la noche.

M-**soy tan feliz**

Q-**bueno eso se debe a que estas ebria**

M-**no, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no estoy feliz por eso**

Q- una sonrisa al ver el estado de marley mientras la sostenía de la cintura y la subía por las escaleras para adentrase en su habitación y dormir las pocas horas de la noche**- entonces por qué lo estas**

M-**por ti**

Q-**¿por mi? **

M- **si porque te quedaras conmigo esta noche y todas… **–se recostaba en la cama o más bien se tiraba sobre ella- **y bueno tal vez….**

Q- extrañada y con curiosidad- **tal vez que…**

M- **a..d..es…c..n.. m..o..** –el estado de ebriedad y el sueño que se apoderaba en ella hizo que fuera imposible entender lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida-

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que quinn llego a la ciudad sin saber que lograría pero ahora después de ese tiempo sabía que tenía amigos que nunca paraban de hacerla reír a los cuales les tenia completa confianza, tenia excelentes notas en el mejor instituto internacional al igual que su mejor amiga santana , con la cual disfrutaba de la popularidad y de las fiestas cada fin de semana, pero lo mejor que había conseguido era el lazo tan fuerte y cariño que sentía por marley, todos los días la rubia se encargaba de hacerla sentir única y especial siempre con la idea de que no volviera a sentirse vacía y buscara algún puente, tanta era la unión entre ellas que cada noche durante esos dos meses la rubia caminaba el pasillo y se detenía en la habitación de marley esta le abría y hablaban hasta pasada la media noche.

M-**nunca desistes ¿verdad?**

Q-**NO..!-** con la voz segura que siempre le mostraba a marley-

M- **tenías razón**

Q-con un gesto de confusión- **¿en qué?**

M-**eres mi ángel**

Q- una sonrisa tímida y un calor en sus mejillas

M-miraba esos ojos verdes siempre mostraban seguridad**- me gustas** –casi en susurro que pudo per servir la rubia-

Q-un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, se quedo inmóvil sin emitir palabra, hasta que creyó que había pasado una eternidad y que debía hablar pero fue interrumpida

M-nerviosa**- dijo… me gusta.. Que.. Vengas cada noche**- no muy convencida de sus palabras-

Q-un golpe en la puerta principal la ponía en alerta- **has oído**

M**-si**- se dejo oír otro golpe más fuerte- **creo que alguien quiere entrar**

Q-**iré a ver** –dio unos pasos cuando marley la detuvo del brazo

M-**no quinn-** la miro con temor- mejor levantemos a los chicos

Q-con voz serena- **tal vez no sé nada **–con una mirada suplicante- **déjame ver**

M-quería sonar segura pero su voz mostraba miedo- **entonces iré contigo**

Q-**no, será mejor que esperes aquí**

M-su mirada mostraba seguridad-** iré **

Q-sabía que marley no desistiría así que solo asistió, caminaron por el pasillo–**no hagas ruido**

Sus pasos eran cautelosos y sobre todo silenciosos así lograron descender las escaleras, observaron que la puerta estaba abierta, que el cristal estaba roto y los restos estaban sobre el suelo.

M-con el miedo instalado-**subamos quinn, levantemos a los demás**

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina casi impredecible.

Q-**está en la cocina** –daba unos pasos

M- **a donde crees que vas, no pensaras ir tu sola**

Q-**solo iré a ver**

M- **No quinn..! Por favor subamos**

Q- omitió la suplica de marley, y camino hasta detenerse en el borde que daba al comedor y observo – **es un hombre**

M-acercándose con sigilo y cuidado**- por dios..!** –Con voz temblorosa**- ha vuelto**

Q-extrañada por el comentario-** lo conoces**

M-**es… **–con la torpeza en su voz**- el.. es.. quién.. mato a mi padre**

Q-la sorpresa de quinn y el miedo pero sobre todo el terror se instalo en ella- ¿**estás segura?**

M-**si es el..**

Q- pánico fue lo que sintió y observo en el rostro de marley- **llama a la policía**

M- **quinn nos va matar **–en estado de shock

Q- **marley… marley por favor sube y llama a la policía**

M-**no quinn, vete..! no quiero que te pase algo, VETE QUINN..!**

Un ruido que procedía de la cocina las hizo callar y ocultarse de ser vistas adentrándose un poco más en el borde para no ser vistas.

M-**vete quinn-**

Q-aun en la obscuridad logro percibir que los ojos de marley se mostraban cristalinos y llenos de terror, desesperada por que parecía que la chica no quería escucharla, tomo el rostro de marley entre sus manos-** soy tu ángel, lo recuerdas**

M-**esto es diferente **– miraba esos ojos verdes que siempre le mostraban seguridad y ahora mostraban el miedo en ellos**- ahora soy yo la que debe salvarte… vete quinn… vete ahora…**

_Espero les este gustando, cualquier duda o situación dejen su comentario._


	5. Chapter 5

**ME GUSTAS**

.

.

.

M-silencio donde solo lograba escuchar la respiración agitada de quinn**- vete..!-**susurro

Q-de nuevo la misma sensación que tuvo en el puente cuando conoció a marley el mismo silencio sin saber que decir- **me gustas** – y después sus labios se encontraron, se podía sentir el temblor en sus labios, un beso lleno de miedo pero tan verdadero como sus sentimientos y cuando se separaron le regalo una sonrisa- **por favor… sube y llama a la policía** – dejándola sola se adentro en la cocina sin ser vista por el hombre.

M-con rapidez ascendió las escaleras y se adentro en la habitación de puck sin avisar

P- la falta de aire lo hizo levantarse, las manos de marley cubrían su boca, intento emitir palabra- **mmm…qm**

M- lo silencio- **shhh, cameselle ha entrado en la casa, quinn esta abajo** –no falto decir más puck parecía entender la situación y asistió-

P-sintió como el aire entraba en sus pulmones –**llama a la policía**- se levanto y busco en su armario un bate y antes de salir busco a marley con la mirada**- ve con tu mama y no bajes**- salía de la habitación y descendía las escaleras observando el vidrio roto**- quinn…!-**susurro- **quinn**.. –camino al comedor y observo al hombre y a quinn oculta tras la puerta, solo le hizo entender a la rubia con una señal de que no se moviera y después se dejaba escuchar- **quien está ahí **–observaba como el hombre se giraba bruscamente a donde se encontraba el-

Cameselle-**estoy buscando a la dueña tiene una deuda conmigo**

P-**ella no se encuentra**

Cameselle- camino hasta salir de la cocina y encontrase de frente al chico- **no me mientas mocoso se que está aquí**

P-**ya le dije que no está hágame el favor y váyase por donde a entrado**

Cameselle- una sonrisa maliciosa**- mala elección**- dio dos pasos para quedar más cerca-** te daré otra oportunidad, dime donde está su hija**

P- **ya le dije que no están**

Cameselle**- has colmado mi pacienc**ia- sacando un arma- **muévete..-** ordenándole-

P-se hizo a un lado cuando un grito lo hizo reaccionar-

Quinn se lanzaba contra el propinándole un par de golpes con la escoba, el forcejeo provoco que un tiro saliera y fuera a parar en la pierna de puck que por el impacto cayó al suelo soltando el bate, oportunidad que tomo quinn para hacerse del bate y dejar varios golpes en el hombre hasta que este cállese al suelo, la rabia, coraje y adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo hizo que no se detuviera y siguiera propinándole golpes, hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodearon una voz que la hizo detenerse.

S-**para quinn, lo vas a matar**

Q-**es lo mínimo que se merece esta rata**

S-un sonido de sirenas- **basta quinn la policía se hará cargo**

Q-**puck..!-** era consciente de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos y corrió a donde se encontraba el chico tirado-** puck..!**

P-**rubia..!**

Q-**oh dios, oh dios** –veía la sangre que estaba en su pantalón del chico-

P-**cálmate solo ha sido un pequeño rose, anda ve con marley debe estar asustada**

Q- No lo dudo y recibiendo la afirmación de santana de que ella cuidaría de puck, subió las escaleras con prisa, llegando a la habitación de marley donde no se encontraba así que siguió a la habitación de su mama y la abrió con brusquedad- **marley…!**

M-corría a sus brazos de la rubia**- quinn**

Sra.R- **que ha pasado**

Q-**están todos bien** –por primera vez miro a todos-

Sra.R- **si todos estamos bien**

Q-**ya lo detuvieron**

Mer-**escuchamos un tiro**

Q-**le han disparado a puck**-miro la impresión de todos y después el tono blanco en sus rostro- **está bien solo ha sido un rose**

Sam- **oh dios, bajemos** –tomo a mercedes de la mano-

Todos salieron dejando a quinn y marley en un abrazo de tranquilidad

M-**me he espantado pensé que te había sucedido algo**

Q-**estoy bien y completa**-una sonrisa intentando traer la tranquilidad a la chica-

M-no lo pensó y se abalanzo sobre ella entregándole un beso, lo necesitaba, quería estar segura de que estaba bien y de que estaba con ella

Sra.R-entraba sorprendiéndose- **pero que pasa aquí**

M- **mama yo…** -con voz segura-** amo a quinn**

Q-sorprendida por su respuesta y por lo sucedido minutos antes, no emitió palabra pero su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa-

Sra.R- **luego hablamos, ahora el inspector necesita hablar con todos**- salió de la habitación-

M-** vamos** –y se amarro a su brazo-

Q- **creo que tendremos problemas con tu mama**

M**- nada de eso, ella te quiere y lo entenderá**

Q- descendían las escaleras y se encontraban con varios policías en la sala y puck siendo revisado por un médico, mientras el señor era llevado por varios oficiales a la patrulla-

Inspector- **señorita quinn fabray**

Q-**si..**

Inspector- **podría hablar con usted**

Q-**por supuesto**

Inspector- **podría explícame como sucedió todo**

Q-**por supuesto** –se limito a explicar lo sucedido mientras el inspector parecía hacer anotaciones en su libreta y mostraba un rostro serio-** y eso es todo**

Inspector- **ha sido usted muy valiente**

Q**-gracias..!**

Inspector- **pero sin embargo a tenido mucha suerte, esta persona es muy peligrosa la venimos buscando desde hace 8 meses tiene muchos delitos y va ir muchos años a prisión, así que no se preocupen, gracias por su explicación la estaremos llamando para que declare**

Q- **si**. –veía salir al inspector y dar la ordenes a los demás oficiales-

M-se acercaba a la rubia- **esto ha sido una pesadilla**

Q-**tranquila, ya no volverá a molestarte**

M-**gracias a ti quinn, desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ha ido mejor **

Q-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-** y así seguirá, soy tu ángel recuerdas**

M**-como olvidarlo **–caminaron al comedor donde se encontraban los demás chicos-

Sra.R- **será mejor que vayamos a descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga**

Mer- **si, pienso lo mismo hasta mañana**

Puck- veía caminar a todo-**deberían cargarme ha sido un rosón pero duele mucho aparte la enfermera linda me han dicho que debo de reposar**

Sam-**subo arti y bajo por ti**

M-**vamos quinn**-

Sra.R- **quinn puedo hablar contigo**

Q- extrañada- **si claro**

M- la miro con sorpresa- **me quedo**

Q- **no marley sube**

Sra.R- se adentro a la cocina y salió con dos tazas de café

M-**segura**

Q-**si, cualquier cosa grito** –observo a marley subir y adentrarse en su habitación para después tomar asiento a un lado de la señora rose- **dígame**

Sra.R**-la quieres, porque ella te quiere mucho**

Q-**si la quiero**

Sra.R**- cuídala quinni, son lo más valioso que tengo**

Q-**lo hare, no se preocupe**

Sra.R**- me prometes que no te vas a separar de ella**

Q-**no podría aunque quisiera**

Sra.R-**eres especial quinn, y cualquier relación que tengan o vayan a tener yo lo pienso aprobar**

Q-no muy segura de que aquella conversación que se estaba llevando acabo**- ok…**

Sra.R- **bueno será mejor que vayas a descansar aunque sea unas hora quinni, mañana tienen clases**

Q- se levantaba y recogía las tazas, para después subir a su habitación y descansar las escasas 2 horas que le sobraban antes de que su despertador sonara y tuviera que ir a su primera clase.

72 horas desde aquella noche en que ya no existía o al menos donde no los molestaría mas aquella pesadilla y quinn solo tenía en mente llevar a marley a un sueño uno donde las dos pudieran disfrutar por eso había salido a las 12 de la noche y caminado diez cuadras las necesarias para comenzar su sueño real.

Dos toques en la puerta

M-susurro**- quinn..!** –pero antes de abrir la puerta un sobre se deslizo por debajo de su puerta –**pero que tramas**- levanto el sobre y lo leyó-** sígueme** –era lo único que decía el papel y cayeron varias rosas blancas, sin entender el porqué del mensaje abrió la puerta y observo un camino de rosas blancas que la llevaban a la puerta principal donde encontró otro sobre-**abrígate, te espero en el puente**- no lo dudo y tomo su chaqueta

Sra.R**- vas a salir a estas horas**

M- **mama me has asustado, si voy con quinn**

Sra.R- **ah…!, llévate el coche**

M- **si** –tomo las llaves del coche y recorrió las 10 cuadras cuando descendió del auto- **quinn…!**

Q- **marley..!**

M-**pero que haces**

Q- **ven..-**la llamo con la mano-

M-**pero estas loca, baja de ahí te puede caer**

Q- **si no caíste tú, porque iba a caer yo**

M- **si esto es una broma no me gusta nada, anda quinn baja de ahí**

Q-** la vista es muy buena**

M- se acerco hasta el borde**- ya, ahora baja quinn**

Q- **mejor sube tú** –le ofreció la mano-

M-**que..! Por supuesto que no, jamás volveré a subir ahí**

Q- **marley, ven vamos a brincar juntas**

M**-¿qué?** –Con una sorpresa en su rostro-

_Gracias por leer, los que se cuestionen donde esta rachel debo decirle que aparecerá muy pronto, como ya les dije estos capítulos eran necesarios._

_Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben dejen un review._

_Próxima actualización el domingo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Restaurante**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Q- **marley quita esa cara, no pienso tirarme**

M-un respiro de alivio fue lo único que se dejo escuchar-

Q**-ven quiero enseñarte algo**

M- **pero ahí arriba, no puedo verlo desde aquí**

Q-**no, ven sube**-la miraba con seguridad la misma que siempre muestra**- yo te sostengo**

M- con algo de duda y miedo tomo la mano de quinn y subió- **esto está muy alto**

Q- **si ahora que lo veo bien, no sé si me hubiera lanzado cuando te conocí**

M- sorprendida por la confesión de quinn- **¿enserio?**

Q- **si bueno no lo sé si en aquel entonces me hubiera tirado, lo cierto es que ahora si estuvieras aquí y quisieras tirarte no lo dudaría en ir detrás de ti**

M-**quinn..!-** unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Q-**¿por qué lloras?**

M-**has sido lo mejor quinn has sido y sigues siendo mi ángel**

Q-**tuviste mucha suerte**

M- una carcajada- **podemos bajar ya**

Q- **no aun no**

M-**pero.. Porque..**

Q- **quiero que veas algo, mira ahí**-dirigiendo hacia el sitio- **lo vez**

M- **no, no veo nada**

Q- **espera unos segundos**

M- veía alguien moverse y luego vio que un letrero con una luz blanca se dejaba ver era una letra pero después giro otra hasta formar la frase- **¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? **–se instalaba una enorme sonrisa– **Quinn…** -susurro-

Q- **entonces que dices **–la tomo por la cintura-

M-**si… si quiero**

Q-con algo de dificultad giro marley, entregándose un beso que sellaba su compromiso- **que te parece si ahora si bajamos, no me gustan mucho las alturas**

M- **no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo**

Q- **bien, baja tu primero** –una vez abajo se regalaron un abrazo y un beso**- vamos debemos pasar por mi letrero**

M- **bien vamos**- recorrieron unos metros, cuando se encontraron a santana de pie a orilla del puente-

Q- **ahí está mi letrero**-le abría la puerta- **sube santana**

S**- en mi vida te vuelvo ayudar con algo así, casi me caigo al rio y haber quien jodido pone tu letrero**

Q- las carcajadas- **solo a ti se te ocurre traer tacones, si sabes a donde venias**

S**- cállate veo que sigues siendo una rubia hueca, que no sabes que ante todo está el porte**

Q- **entonces no te quejes**

M**- Gracias santana..!**

S- un nudo en su estomago**- si… si… anda apúrate que mañana tengo prueba**

Q-le sonreía cómplice a marley sabia que a pesar del mal humor que mostraba su amiga, estaba feliz de lo que había hecho claro muy dentro-

Habían pasado 5 meses 22 días desde que formalizaron la relación, desde que se llamaban pareja y compartían su tiempo, marley había presentado su examen a mckinley y había sido aceptada, ese primer día de clases lo comenzaba con el pie izquierdo un pequeño retraso del autobús provocaba que llevara un retraso e ingresaba al mckinley con una caminata, su primera clase de baile con la profesora cassandra july y llegaría tarde por si fuera poco el tropiezo que se producía en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso la retrasaría aun mas.

M- en las escaleras- **disculpa** –recogía la libreta que había caído al suelo- **ha sido culpa mía**

-**no discúlpame tu, ha sido culpa mía no te vi. ¿Estás bien?**

M-**si, perfecta**

Q-la rubia que descendía las escaleras, se acercaba- **marley **

M- sorprendiéndola, se giraba y se encontraba con la sonrisa de la rubia-** hey.. quinn**

Q-confundida por las cosas revueltas en las manos de su novia-¿**está todo bien?**

M-**si solo he tropezado** –con la mirada dirigía al chico con el cual había tenido el percance-

-un poco incomodo- **debo irme, hasta luego**

M-**si y lo siento –**observo como asedia las escaleras y en ese momento recordó el porqué del accidente-** oh por dios ya voy tarde –**observaba a quinn con preocupación-

Q**-¿con quién tienes clase?**

M-**cassandra july**

Q-**no te preocupes la acabo de ver en dirección al parecer tiene un problema con el salón que le han designado y se ha quejado**

M-un suspiro de alivio-** pensé que llegaría tarde el primer día de clases, no creo que hubiera sido bueno comenzar así**

Q-**vamos te acompaño a tu salón para que llegues a salvo ** –ascendía las escaleras que daba a el segundo piso donde se le impartiría la clase a marley**-¿vengo por ti para ir a comer? -**

M-**oh sí, eso estaría excelente**

Q-llegando al salón**- bueno te dejo y rómpete una pierna**

M-** gracias** –le entregaba un abrazo y después de observarla irse se adentraba en el salón, tomando asiento a un lado de la ventana-

Entraba la profesora con un tono prepotente y silenciando a todos después de dos hora daba por terminada la sesión 10 min antes de lo previsto, así que recogía sus pertenencias y salía del aula, para ver si ya había llegado la rubia.

**-hola de nuevo- **alzaba la mano para ser visto y caminaba a la zona donde se encontraba

M-** ¿Tu?**–sorprendida**- **

**-sí-** le sonreía-**quería saber si estabas bien**

M-extrañada por la preocupación del chico- **si estoy bien**

**-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?**

M-**marley **-con voz apenada-

-**yo me llamo Jacob pero casi todos me llaman jack**

M- **mucho gusto, y de nuevo disculpa por lo de tus cosas**

J-**te disculpo si aceptas comer conmigo**

M- **yo…** -titubeando-

J- **lo siento si me escuchado muy atrevido**

M-si le sonó atrevido pero algo en la actitud del chico le gustaba- **es que…**

J- **solo es para conocernos, soy nuevo por aquí y prácticamente no conozco a nadie, más que a ti –**su mirada era igual que cuando un niño quiere convencer a su madre de que le compre aquel juguete favorito-

M- lo dudo por unos minutos pero termino cediendo-**si, está bien**

J-**bien, déjame ayudarte con tus cosas**–tomaba la bolsa de marley- **vamos**

M-**solo déjame hacer una llamada si**

J-**te espero** –caminaba a las escaleras que descendían al primer piso-

M-el segundo tono y respondían- **quinn**

Q-**si, ya voy en camino**

M-**quinn lo siento es solo que…**-dudo en decirle la verdad**- he olvidado hacer unos trámites en dirección y quisiera hacerlos ahora**

Q-**no te preocupes te espero**

M-**no quinn, son unos trámites muy aburridos mejor en la noche vemos una peli **

Q-extrañada por la actitud- **si está bien, entonces te veo en la noche**

M-**adiós te quiero**

Q**-¿te quiero?-** sonó mas a pregunta que a respuesta, no pudo cuestionar a la morena ya había colgado

Caminaba aquellas calles tan conocidas para ella, las mismas que había recorrido la primera vez que llego a lima Ohio cuando todo le parecía extraño, había transcurrido un año y ahora aquel lugar era su habita, se sentía cómoda, segura y feliz. Mientras caminaba recordaba el primer día cuando se sentía completamente perdida cuando su amiga britt la había salvado de comer comida recalentada, cuando termino el día salvando a una chica la misma que ahora era su novia. No lo dudo y camino rumbo aquel restaurante el mismo en el que comió por primera vez tenia la necesidad de visitarlo y así lo hizo transito aquellas escasas 4 cuadras para llegar al restaurante ingreso sin dudarlo con más seguridad que la primera vez, todo hay parecía no cambiar las mismas mesas, las mismas fotos incluso el mismo personal, parecía que los meses no habían pasado por ahí, tomo el mismo asiento que la primera vez miro por la ventana y parecía ver a los mismo estudiantes no lo pudo evitar y una sonrisa de emoción se instalo en su rostro.

B-interrumpía a la rubia pensativa- **quinn ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace mucho que no vienes**

Q**-si, es difícil cuando la señora rose cocina, te vuelves una adicta a su comida**

B-**te entiendo lo mismo me pasa con ****lord tubbington**

Q-extrañada por el comentario ¿**lord tubbington cocina?**

B- **si, prepara unas patatas excepcionales **–se saboreaba como si las estuviese comiendo-

Q-**algún día tendré que conocer a ese gato pero sobre todo verlo cocinar**

B-**sí, estoy segura que le gustara cocinar para ti** –le sonreía a su amiga- **¿vas a pedir algo?**

Q-**si britt, quiero un fried special**

B-**está bien ¿algo para beber?**

Q-**una soda**

B-**ahora te lo traigo** –se encaminaba a la cocina-

Quinn parecía inversa en sus pensamientos recorría las fotos una por una, incluso observaba a la gente del lugar todos parecían inmersos en su comida, en sus dispositivos algunos platicaban y otros leían, solo una persona parecía examinar con atención el lugar, no supo porque pero se visualizo en su lugar seguramente así se vería meses atrás, el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y provoco un gesto de sorpresa- **que… pero no se suponía que estaba…**

B- **aquí esta quinn** –le extraño que su amiga no le respondiera y estuviera en completo shock- **¿estás bien?**

Q-**no**

B-**quieres que te traiga algo**

Q-la miraba a los ojos- **no britt** –levantándose de la mesa, caminaba en busca de tener un contacto, solo le basto caminar escasos 3 metros-

_Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben dejen un review…_

_Respuesta: ¿Rachel mala? Eso será algo que me dirás con el tiempo, por lo pronto te puedo decir que no puedes dejar de leer el próximo capitulo_

_Actualización el martes a primeras horas…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en solo una semanas su estado de ánimo e incluso su actitud iba a cambiar no lo hubiera creído, pero ahí se encontraba de mal humor sin ganas de platicar o ver alguien, solo se limitaba a ir de la escuela a su habitación, habían pasado solo 20 días desde que supo que las cosas cambiarían. La misma escena se presentaba ante ella una y otras vez noche tras noche, se cuestionaba ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

_Flashback_

Q-se levantaba y caminaba al encuentro, sin ser vista se acercaba a la pareja que acaba de ingresar al restaurante-**Marley**

M-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, se giro lentamente para percatarse de que en efecto era la rubia-** quinn**

Q-tenia una mirada de decepción y se cuestionaba como era posible que estuviera ahí si minutos antes la había llamado para decirle que pasaría la tarde arreglando unos problemas- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

M-remordimiento y culpa- **el es jack** –dirigía al chico que se mantenía atento al encuentro- **vinimos a comer**

J-**mucho gusto….**

Q-miraba al chico con un gesto de extrañes era el mismo con el que se había encontrado en las escaleras- **quinn fabray**

J-le sonreía -

Q-su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, estuvo pensativa por algunos segundos no sabía cómo reaccionar que decir, "reclamarle" no era una opción menos en un lugar lleno de gente- **bien **

M-**quinn, puedo explicarlo**

Q- **lo sé, los dejo comer** –caminaba a la mesa a encontrase con aquel platillo que esta vez tendría un sabor distinto, la mirada de quinn hacia marley y viceversa la estaban poniendo mal, no aguanto más y salió del lugar sin terminar su platillo despidiéndose de britt y pagando la cuenta-

_Final del flashback_

La primera mentira después vendría mas una tras otra, jamás se había sentido tan mal, no había nada que la hiciera salir de su rutina adoptada desde hace una semana el motivo aquel chico jacob...

_Flashback_

La escena se presentaba en el comedor a la hora de la cena con todos presentes

P- **les presento a jacob mi hermano**

S-murmuraba a mercedes- **¿notas ese parecido amor?**

Mer- **creo que es en los ojos** –una sonrisa-

P- **solo viene por unos días después se irá a Vermont**

Arti- **¿vermont?,-** le cuestionaba al chico-

J-**sí, tengo una propuesta de trabajo en Vermont son unos conciertos en los cuales participare**

M-**¿cantas?**

J- **si y también toco la guitarra**–le sonreía a la chica de una manera especial-

Q- mirada que la rubia percibía perfectamente – **¿cuándo te vas?-** el tono utilizado mostraba molestia-

J- **en unas semanas**

P- **pero por ahora nos vamos de antro para darle la bienvenida ¿Quiénes se apuntan?**

Todos se arreglaron menos la rubia, no le apetecía pasar el rato con un desconocido, la sorpresa fue cuando marley acepto ir, ella no solía salir de antro con sus amigos incluso ella se lo había pedido en múltiples ocasiones y la había rechazado un par de veces ahora se extraña por su actitud

M-**¿estás segura que no quieres ir amor?** –le decía desde la puerta que daba a la habitación de la rubia

Q-**si segura, debo revisar unas escenas**

M-**no te desveles, te amo-**se acercaba par darle un corto beso en los labios y después dirigir sus pasos de nuevo a la salida-

Q-susurraba- **ahora ya me amas –**recordaba aquel te quiero que le dijo cuando le llamo para ir a comer, comida que cancelo**- No te preocupes dormiré temprano y yo también** –respondía con tono serio, estaba molesta, enojada y por si fuera poco celosa-

_Final del flashback_

Esa noche al igual que las anteriores no había dormido de nuevo el mismo vacio la misma tristeza y como lo había hecho durante toda la semana se levantaba temprano y se retiraba para así evitar el desayuno con sus amigos con los cuales solo se había cruzado un par de veces en la semana, aquel día era sábado y su destino seria caminar toda la mañana, regresar comer y encerrarse en su habitación ese era su plan, sus pasos la llevaron al puente donde conoció a marley donde formo ese lazo, sin dudarlo se acerco al mismo sitio donde meses antes le había dicho a santana que mostrara el letrero con "¿quieres ser mi novia?", desde aquella posición visualizaba el puente hasta que alguien la distrajo una chica que se detenía en mitad del puente y realizaba una llamada.

_Flashback_, una semana antes

S**-¿entonces están bien?**

Q-**no lo sé, no hemos podido hablar**

S-**seguramente ha tenido muchas cosas, no es fácil acaba de entrar a mckinley sabes que eso exige atención**

Q-**si lo sé, pero parece que lo que llama su atención no es la profesora cassandra mas bien es Jacob**

S-**¿jacob?**

Q-**si, acaso no te has dado cuenta que últimamente pasa más tiempo con el**

S-**si me había dado cuenta no estoy ciega, pero tu pareces tan tranquila que pensé que la que no se había dado cuenta eras tu**

Q-**como no me voy a dar cuenta santana, no digas tonterías**

S-**cálmate no te desquites conmigo**

Q-**lo siento es que no sé cómo llamar su atención**

S-**tu no necesitas llamar la atención de nadie, ella sabe que la amas y ella a ti**

Q-susurraba- **no estoy tan segura**

S-**porque lo dices**

Q**-me ha estado evitando estos últimos días, siento que algo la preocupa pero no me lo dice y solo me evita**

S**-¿crees que está embarazada?**

Q-**NO SANTANA oh por dios, tu no ayudas en nada-**le recriminaba-

S-**entonces que crees que sea**

Q-**si lo supiera no te lo estaría consultando**

S-**cierto, creo que deberías hablar con ella ahora mismos**

Q-**no sé donde esta**

S-**rubia hueca, entonces para que tienes el celular**

Q-una mirada acecina dirigida a su amiga y después buscaba el numero de marley en su teléfono, primera llamada no respondió entonces llamo por segunda vez y le cortaron la llamada, pensó en no llamar nuevamente pero la preocupación se instalo en ella, ya que su novia siempre le respondía entonces llamo por tercera vez- **marley**

M-**si**,

Q-se escuchaba que estaba llorando- **¿estás bien?**

M-**si, quinn lo siento**

Q**-¿lo sientes?** –Con un gesto de preocupación- **¿Dónde estas marley?**

M-**en el puente**

Q-se levanto con rapidez la sola idea de pensar que estuviera parada en aquel puente dispuesta a tirarse la aturdía y preocupaba- **oh por dios, voy para haya**

M-**no quinn, me voy**

Q**-¿cómo que te vas?** –Comenzó a descender las escaleras con el celular en las manos-

M- **me voy con Jacob a Vermont**

Q **¿Qué?** –Se detenía en seco solo escuchar que se iba con Jacob-

M- **quinn te amo no lo olvides** **y perdóname –**llorando-

Q-**marley no…-**susurro, el tono de llamada terminada se dejaba escuchar-

S- había sido testigo de cómo el rostro de la rubia mostraba preocupación para después convertirse en sorpresa y al final llenarse de lágrimas**- quinn** –solo la abrazo con fuerza-

_Final del flashback_

Veía a la chica adentrase a la ciudad de lima después de guardar su teléfono. La misma posición tendría marley pero ella saldría de la ciudad con Jacob sosteniendo su maleta, no pudo más y de nuevo las lagrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas una tras otra sin poderlas guardar simplemente el dolor de no haber sido lo suficiente para que marley se quedara en la ciudad, un impulso la hizo arrogar el móvil al rio.

Volvió al camino pavimentado y rumbo a la casa de la señora rose que al igual que ella había estado triste toda la semana, pero la diferencia fue que marley si se había despedido de su madre explicándole porque se iba, explicación que recibiría quinn días después, algo sobre buscar sus sueños de cantar y Jacob le había ofrecido la oportunidad de hacerlo en Vermont, motivo por el cual se iba, al llegar a la casa siguió su rutina preparo algo en la cocina y lo subió a su habitación, estuvo varias horas metida hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta.

S- **vamos rubia la comida ya está servida**-decía desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Q-**no tengo hambre santana**

S-**no puedes estar encerrada ahí toda la vida**

Q-no tenía ganas de discutir ni de hablar sobre su estado de ánimo-**déjame en paz**

S-**vamos quinn sal de ahí, nos estas preocupando a todos**

Q-**mañana santana**

S-un respiro de resignación- **hoy llega la nueva inquilina, sabes que es costumbre recibirla juntos**

Q-no respondió, solo se puso los audífonos y se recostó en la cama, aquella pintura que decoraba su habitación le traía recuerdos, así que cerró los ojos esperando dormir un poco-

S-descendía las escaleras con un halo de tristeza-

Sra.R- que la veía caminar-**¿y quinn?**

S-solo levantaba las manos en señal de resignación- **no se siente bien**

Sra.R-**bien**- después volvía su vista a la nueva inquilina-**mañana la conocerás**

-**claro**

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, cualquier duda o comentario ya saben dejen un review, saludos a todos._

_Próxima actualización jueves a primeras horas._


	8. Chapter 8

MELODÍA

.

.

.

Recorrían las primeras dos horas de aquel domingo y el sueño parecía no existir, solo pensaba en lo rápido que había cambiado su vida, en que marley ya no estaba en su habitación y ahora había una completa desconocida de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada y que seguramente abría revuelto o tirado las cosas que dejo marley en su habitación, porque aunque ella no estuviera esa seguía siendo su habitación.

Quinn escuchaba un ruido que parecía de alguien que caminara en la azotea, pero lo desecho al pensar en algún gato o simple cuestión de su imaginación, pero después de escasos 5 min volvía a escuchar otro ruido parecía ser que algo había golpeado el techo, no lo dudo y salió de su habitación el acceso a la azotea estaba a un metro de la puerta de su recamara, así que ascendió y observo la obscuridad que otorgaba la luna ahí parecía no haber nada.

Q-un suspiro de cansancio**- lo que me faltaba imaginar cosas**- susurro

-murmullos- **esto está demasiado sucio** –tocia por el exceso de polvo-

Q-sin miedo camino al cuarto que estaba en la azotea donde años atrás habían colocado las cajas que habían sacado de la que ahora era su habitación**- santana si esta es otra de tus bromas te juro que ahora si me las pagas**

-un brinco por el susto que se acaba de llevar- **no soy santana**, -la obscuridad no dejaba verle el rostro a la persona- **soy rachel… rachel berry**

Q-dio dos pasos para adentrarse en el cuarto-** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

R-ahora si lograba visualizar a la chica rubia con un pijama rosa con ositos, lo más tierno que había visto- **vivo aquí, me acabo de mudar**

Q-**eres tu…** -voz de desagrado y mal humor- **y que haces**

R- **la señora millie me ha dicho que puedo instalar unas cosas aquí pero que antes debía limpiarlo**

Q-**y a las dos de la mañana**

R- **disculpa, es solo que no tenia sueño y quisiera que estuviera listo lo antes posible, lo siento si te he despertado**

Q-**pues lo has hecho** –le recriminaba- **solo deja de hacer ruido ¿quieres?**

R-**lo intentare **–aquella chica parecía molesta-

Q- solo dejo un mal gesto en la chica y volvió a su habitación

R- la observo irse solo susurro**- de verdad lo siento** –aquella noche no haría más por limpiar así que fue a descansar.

Solo habían pasado 4 días desde la llegada de rachel a "la casa rose" prácticamente ya se encontraba instala aquel día llegaría su último paquete por el cual había limpiado aquella habitación en la azotea, estaba completamente feliz había congeniado muy bien con todos menos con santana, pero los chicos le habían explicado que esa era su actitud natural que se preocupara el día que no la tratara de esa manera tan grosera y sarcástica, pero había otra persona con la cual no había establecido palabra y la cual comenzaba a preocuparla de que fuera una desquiciada ya que no salía de su habitación y la única vez que había hablado con ella había sido muy grosera aunque era normal si alguien interrumpía su sueño a las 2 de la mañana y mas siendo una completa desconocida.

S-**hasta que me abres quinn**

Q-** no comiences **

S-**me preocupa que lleves dos semanas encerradas, ni siquiera has conocido al nomo que tenemos de nueva inquilina**

Q-**rachel**

S-**que, pero…**

Q-interrumpía- **está completamente loca, no la has escuchado se pasa toda la noche limpiando ese estúpido cuarto de la azotea**

S-**pero…**

Q-de nuevo interrumpía- ** "¿como lo sé?", santana no estoy sorda y esa tal rachel hace demasiado ruido**

S-**ese no es el punto quinn y lo sabes**

Q-se sentaba en su cama- **lo sé santana, se cual es el punto lo que ustedes no entienden es que no quiero hablar con nadie**

S-**otra vez te estás comportando como una tonta, entiende que debes salir**

Q-**he salido**

S- **sabes que hablo de otros lugares con tus amigos, no solo existe la escuela y tus profesores**

Q-**N..**

S-**nada quinn, esta noche saldremos todos de antro así que levanta ese culo ponte algo lindo y luego iremos a bailar toda la noche**

Q-**no pienso ir** –con voz decidida- **no tengo ganas**

S-molesta por la actitud tan deprimente y apagada de la rubia Salía molesta- **haz lo que quieras quinn, pero marley esta a kilómetros de aquí y créeme que ella no está encerrada entre cuatro paredes** –salía dejando un golpe en la puerta-

Considero seriamente lo que le dijo su mejor amiga pero su estado de ánimo no era el adecuado para ir a una fiesta y ella siempre a odiado a la gente que va a fiestas y tiene una mala cara, así que decidida volvió a su habitación a leer un buen libro donde pudiera sumergirse y perderse entre sus páginas, cuando creyó haber leído lo suficiente intento estudiar un poco pero su habitación comenzaba ahogarla, el silencio era letal y de nuevo los colores que adornaban la pared le devolvían la nostalgia y el sentimiento. Fue entonces cuando creyó escuchar la notas de un piano considero que toda era parte de su imaginación, pero con el paso del tiempo la melodía se escuchaba con más intensidad, decidida salió de la habitación siguiendo el sonido que parecía provenir de la azotea.

_Norah Jones - Come Away With Me_

Q- se detuvo en las escaleras cuando comenzó ha escuchar las primeras estrofas acompañadas de la perfecta melodía-

R-Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

R-Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us

With their lies

Q-por inercia como si su cuerpo respondiera a la canción subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, comprobando que la voz y la melodía provenían de aquel cuarto

R- I want to walk with you

On a cloudy day

In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high

So won't you try to come

Q- se detuvo en la puerta y desde ahí observo a la morena frente a un piano y un par de velas que estaban colocadas encima y que daban luz al lugar, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el sentimiento que mostraba y transmitía, rachel mantenía los ojos cerrados como si sus manos supiera el camino exacto entre las teclas, pero lo que provocaba que su piel se erizara era la perfecta voz.

R- Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountaintop

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me

Q- la observo por varios minutos, la morena aun mantenía los ojos cerrados- **eso ha sido realmente hermoso**

R-abría los ojos y se sorprendía, por inercia se levantaba rápidamente-** lo siento pensé que no había nadie, no quise despertarte**

Q-extrañada por el comentario- **no estaba dormida** –apenada por su actitud anterior- **la otra noche no estaba de humor, disculpa por desquitarme contigo, aunque debes de ser consciente que no es normal limpiar a esas horas**

R-**lo siento, solo quería que todo estuviera arreglado para cuando llegara mi bebe** –acariciaba el piano-

Q-**vaya entiendo, esa canción nunca antes la había escuchado**

R-**toma asiento**- la invitaba a sentarse en una silla a un costado del piano- **¿te ha gustado?**

Q-**me ha hecho recordar…** -bajaba la mirada y se implantaba de nuevo en su rostro una tristeza

R-**lo entiendo**

Q-con una voz dura- **no lo entiendes**

R-**no, no lo entiendo pero déjame entenderlo**

Q-un rostro desencajado- **es…**

R-**por tu exnovia**- con un gesto confuso y con voz dudosa-

Q-la observaba a los ojos y por primera vez tenia la extraña sensación de estar en paz –**SI…** –se levantaba y salía a tomar aire fresco lo necesitaba el nudo en su garganta y la humedad en sus ojos indicaban que lloraría y no quería hacerlo enfrente de una extraña que parecía lograr lo que sus amigos habían intentado las últimas dos semanas.

R- seguía sus pasos de la chica de ojos verdes- **no me cuentes si no quieres, entiendo que para ti soy una desconocida, pero…** -no tenia palabras y el gesto de extrañes en la rubia no la ayudaba a pensar, por suplica miro al cielo y volvió su vista a los ojos de quinn- **sabes no eres la única que sufre por amor….**

_Espero les este gustando o disgustando esta historia. _

_Cualquier duda o comentario dejen un review…_

_Próxima actualización sábado a primeras horas._


	9. Chapter 9

HISTORIA

.

.

.

Q- la observo por un largo tiempo**- ¿tu…?-**sin titubear-

R-**si también he sufrido por amor, pero no hablo de mí**

Q-con un gesto de confusión-** ¿entonces?**

R-observaba el cielo**-ellas, bueno no sé si toda pero de una si se**

Q-observaba el cielo y después a la chica que estaba de pie frente a ella**- eres muy rara** –con un gesto de extrañes

R-sorprendida- **¿yo?**

Q-**si, no veo a nadie más por aquí**

R-omitió el comentario**- bueno déjame contarte**

Q-**adelante**-

R-**Todo comienza con una chica**,- miro a quinn que tomaba asiento en la barda de la azotea- **una chica así como tú**

Q—extrañada- **¿como yo?**

R—con voz tímida- **si**- callo un momento y cuando la mirada de quinn la cuestiono siguió narrando la historia- **su corazón estaba invadido de una profunda pena, como cuando de pequeña te ahogas en un mar de lágrimas cada vez que tu madre te regaña por alguna travesura. Pero ella sufría no por causa de sus travesuras, sufría por un amor no correspondido, un hombre que la hizo soñar y volar junto a él, un hombre que la hizo tocar la luna y viajar junto a las estrellas. Allí estaba ella, solitaria, desvalida, apenada, desconsolada y enamorada equivocadamente, pensando que su vida ya no tenía sentido no encontró cura alguna para su destrozado corazón.**

Q-estaba atenta a la historia, una parte de ella se identificaba y se sentía como el personaje que narraba la morena -

R-continuaba su pequeña historia-caminaba **por las calles sin rumbo, aun con la esperanza que el apareciera hablándole suavemente al oído anunciando su regreso, jamás volvió.-**hacia énfasis en esa parte de la historia**-así que Continuo caminando, el sol comenzó a desaparecer, los arboles agitaban lentamente sus ramas queriendo consolar de alguna forma este dolor. Los minutos pasaban y sus pies continuaban moviéndose sin saber cuál era su destino, de a poco la gente comenzó a desaparecer y llego el momento en que se encontró completamente sola, sin sospecharlo llego al puerto principal de la ciudad, se sentó en el y observo cómo se agitaba el mar con la conquistadora mirada de la luna.**

Q- seguía atenta a la historia sin percatarse de que las lágrimas ya comenzaban a brotar, aquella historia parecía haber sido escrita en base a como se había sentido en las últimas semanas.-

R-preocupada por las lagrimas silenciosas de la chica- **quinn..! ¿Estás bien?**

Q- en su voz se podía percibir el dolor- **no**

R- **he dicho algo malo**

Q-le sonreía aunque sus ojos eran cristalinos y por sus mejillas aun corrían lágrimas- **no, solo me has dicho la verdad**

R-**quinn** –dudo en continuar hablando, duda que se disipo rápidamente**- la otra tarde que te vi en el puente** –miraba el gesto extrañado de quinn**- estabas llorando y.. sentí la necesidad de acercarme pero era una completa desconocida y seguramente me hubieras corrido**

Q-se encontraba pensativa, como era posible que la viera si estaba completamente sola- **tu… eras la chica que hablaba por teléfono** –segura en su declaración-

R-gesto de extrañes, pensó que no se había percatado de su presencia ya que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia – **si,**

Q- **que extraño** –se quedaba pensativa-

R-**quinn, no todo está perdido uno debe de luchar por lo quiere**

Q-**pero ella se fue**

R-**lo que quiero decir es que no puedes estar encerrada por siempre**

Q-**porque todos creen que estoy encerrada eso es mentira, voy a la escuela **

R—dudaba de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto al hablar tan sincera con aquella chica que finalmente era una desconocida que le producía una ternura y las ganas de querer seguir conversando**- sí, pero hoy todos han salido de antro y tú te has quedado encerrada en tu habitación, llevo unos días en la casa y veo que todos están preocupados por ti, no creo que se lo merezcan**

Q-pensativa, aquella desconocida la había hecho llorar, le había dicho la verdad de la manera más sutil y por si fuera poco ahora la estaba haciendo razonar- **tal vez tengas razón**

R-**la tengo**

Q-una sonrisa tímida- **veo que también eres ególatra**

R-una carcajada- **no llevo ni media hora hablando contigo y ya te has percatado de eso**

Q-**soy muy perspicaz**

R-**ya lo veo**

Q**-que te parece si bajamos a cenar ya es algo tarde**

R-**no** **estaría mal, la verdad es que no he comido y sin la señora rose en casa nada sabe igual**

Q- **veo que ya te has hecho adicta a sus platillos**

R-**sí, pero creo que no soy la única-**le giñaba**-**

Q- descendiendo las escaleras que daban a la azotea**- sabes cocinar**

R-**no, soy pésima en la cocina**

Q- **bueno, entre las dos algo podemos preparar**

Su estancia en la cocina fue un completo fracaso, ninguno de los ingredientes parecía favorecer su apetito o mejor dicho no sabían que platillo preparar, así que después de 15 minutos dando opciones, terminaron por pedir comida vegetariana mientras veían la película de Almost Famous .

R-**esa es mi parte favorita** –se llevaba un bocado-

Q- **se le ven unas piernas maravillosas a kate-**lo cierto es que la escena no daba precisamente en las piernas si no un poco más arriba-

R**-¿enserio?-**extrañada por el comentario de la rubia-

Q-**sí, me refiero a que…**

R-la interrumpía- **lo mismo pensé yo cuando la vi por primera vez** –volvía su vista a la pantalla-

Q-volvió su vista a la chica que prestaba atención a la pantalla y la observo con extrañes- **de verdad eres muy rara**

R-giraba para encontrar la mirada de la rubia- **es la segunda vez que me lo dices en el día pensare que es cierto**

Q-**es que lo es**- una sonrisa cómplice entre las dos y después una timidez instalada en la rubia algo extraño en ella**- muchas gracias, me ha servido hablar contigo**

R-le regalaba una sonrisa tierna- **cuando quieras quinn ahora ya sabes dónde encontrarme**

Q- **terminaras de contarme la historia**

R-extrañada por la pregunta**-¿quieres que te la cuente?**

Q-**me encantaría que lo hicieras**

R-**entonces ve a la cama y duerme, mañana antes de dormir te contare otro pedazo**

Q-voz burlona- **si mama**

R-una carcajada que termino por contagiar a la rubia, hasta que el ruido de una chapa interrumpió su reunión de noche de película

Mer- le reprochaba a su amigo- **puck..! No puedo creer que la hayas dejado tomar tanto**

P- **no soy su niñera, ella me había dicho que estaba bien**

Mer- **bien** –con tono molesto**- se te hace bien que estuviera en la barra bailando y quitándose la ropa**

P-con una sonrisa maliciosa- **si ella quería, yo no me iba a oponer**

S- los silenciaba- **no griten chicos yo se que los dos se mueren por besarse** –colocaba una mano en los hombros de sus dos amigos- **vamos háganlo, yo no diré nada**

Mer-**que dices santana… oh por dios lo que me faltaba aguantar estupidez-** en las escaleras-

S- se había percatado del televisor prendido y de la estancia de las dos chicas en la sala observando la escena que se presentaba ante ellas- **aquí está mi quinni** –con dificultad se introdujo en la habitación**- con el nomo**

Q-**santana..!** –preocupada por el estado de su amiga se levantaba de la sala**- pero como has podido tomar tanto**

S-**así** –con un tono despreocupado e imitando que bebía- **¿estaba triste quinni?**

Q**-¿triste, porque?**

S-**por ti, llevas dos semanas encerradas en esa estúpida habitación**

Q-omitió el comentario- **vamos a tu habitación –**consiente miro a rachel que se mantenía al margen de todo y con una mirada le indico que se debía de ir-

S- **oh si, tendremos sexo**

Q-**no san**

S-un suspiro de decepción, pero sin darse por vencida**- ¿besos?**

Q- **anda vamos, si me convences puedes que si**

S- camino de nuevo a las escaleras y pasaba por todos sus amigos que ya habían ingresado a la casa- **pero antes debo decirte algo**

Q- **vamos sube** -le indicaba que debían ascender las escaleras-

S- después de subir un par de escalones- **no recordaba que fueran tantos **

Q-una sonrisa **– ya falta poco**

S-dejaba caer su peso, casi provocando la caída de ambas que gracias a la fuerza de quinn no terminaban por rodar por las escaleras-**cárgame…**

Q-**ni hablar pesas mucho**

S-**con marley nunca te quejaste**

Q-un pequeño dolor en el pecho casi impredecible- **vamos ya llegamos** –frente a la habitación de su amiga que afortunadamente era de las primeras- **entra**- abría la puerta-

S-, llegaba con dificultad a la cama y se tumbaba en ella, mientras sentía como la rubia ya comenzaba a quitarle las zapatillas- **Quinn, ¿tú te enojarías conmigo?**

Q- **no santana**

S**-nunca, nunca, nunca** –con voz infantil-

Q**- nunca, eso es imposible**-comenzaba acomodar las sabanas-

S-**mi cajón**- decía desesperada y casi a grito-

Q-**que santana que con tu cajón**

S- **hay algo para ti**

Q- **vamos metete en las sabanas y duerme, mañana me lo das**

S-**no quinn**, -se introducía en la sabanas con dificultada**- ábrelo es para ti, es de marley**

Q-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y después dirigió su vista al cajón que se encontraba frente a ella y sin dudarlo lo abrió encontrando un sobre dentro, con las letras quinn.

_Respondo a sus preguntas:_

_1-En base a marley solo puedo decirles "que recuerden que todo tiene un porque"_

_2-este fic es ambos, pero si la pregunta es por cual tengo mayor afinidad es faberry 100%. _

_Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben dejen un review…_

_Próxima actualización lunes a primeras horas._


	10. Chapter 10

CARTA

.

.

.

Después de dejar perfectamente acostada a su amiga se dirigía a su habitación con el sobre en manos, su curiosidad por leer el contenido del sobre era grande, sin embargo el miedo y terror por leer algo que le desagradara no la dejaban seguir, aquella noche no leería la carta caería rendida en su cama por el sueño acumulado de varios días, la mañana del día siguiente la obliga a levantarse y dirigirse a sus clases de los lunes en el mckinley.

Q-tocaba la puerta de la habitación de santana- **vamos a llegar tarde santana, apúrate**

S-**no me jodas rubia, no pienso ir me siento mal** –voz molesta-

Q- abría la puerta y se introducía en la habitación**- cual pesa más**

S-la miraba aun con los ojos semicerrados y con un gesto de extrañes- **de que carajos hablas**

Q**- ¿cual pesa más? la cruda moral o la cruda física**

S- **no me vengas con eso y sal de aquí** –se volvía a cubrir-

Q-**no me voy de aquí sin ti** –comenzaba a tirar de las sabanas**- así que levántate, no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa**

S- **no, quinn entiende que no me siento bien**

Q- no insistía y se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de retirarse volvía a mirar a la su amiga - **ok, pero por si lo has olvidado hoy es la prueba con carmen tibideaux**

S-**que..!** –se quitaba las sabanas**- y porque no me lo has dicho desde un principio** –miraba el reloj**- mierda ya vamos tarde** -se levantaba de la cama, pero la cruda física era la que le pesaba más así que se volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- **mierda..**

Q-se había percatado de todo- **anda metete a bañar ya te preparo un desayuno y una aspirina**

S-**gracias**

Q- **si, si luego me la pagaras** –salía de la habitación-

Un día agotador para quinn sin embargo su objetivo de aquel día seria cenar a la mesa con todos sus amigos y dejar de un lado su encierro, eran las 8:30 y la rubia ya se encontraba en el comedor con todos ellos, que parecían igual como si no hubiesen sentido el cambio que ella si había padecido por semanas y de repente sintió la extraña sensación de quererles reclamar, pero no lo hizo sabía que era algo exagerado.

Mer-**entonces santana empezó a ligar con la chica de la barra**

Sra.R-Cuestionaba- **y entonces**

P- **pues que la chica de la barra iba con su novia**

Sra.R- se sorprendía –**oh por dios**

P**- si, estuvo a poco de que se armara una pelea**

M-**exacto, hasta que llego mi amor sam y agarro a santana **–besaba a su novio sam-

P-así un gesto de desagrado- **hubiera llegado yo, si no fuera por la chica rubia que me tenía prácticamente atado **

M-**si claro** –tono sarcástico**- te tenia atado a sus piernas**

Sra.R- omitía a los chicos- **y como estas santana**

S-**bien solo perdí un zapato, pero al menos se adonde fue a parar**

Todos reían al recordar que cuando sam la sostenía por la cintura esta con una agilidad se quitaba la zapatilla y se la tiraba a la chica gusto en el rostro, acto que hizo enfurecer a la chica y fue ahí cuando el encargado del bar les pidió que se retiraran y les daba el consejo de no volver con santana nuevamente bueno esto último prácticamente se lo dijo a santana y no precisamente con esas palabras.

Sra.R- **me alegro muchísimo que salieran y se la pasaran muy bien**

S- **bueno no creo que me den acceso nuevamente**

Mer- **esperabas menos después de casi desnudarte y terminar en una pelea callejera**

Sra.R- **y quinni ¿Dónde estabas?**

S**-en casa ligando con el nomo**- rachel se había percatado que el comentario iba a ella, pero no quería incomodar a quinn así que se mantuvo al margen como lo había hecho en toda la cena-

Q-**santana **–le recriminaba y luego le respondía a la señora rose- **estuve en casa, tenia ensayo así que me quede a estudiar**

Sra.R-no muy convencida- **este sábado no tienes fiesta en alguna casa de tus amigos**

Q**- sí, pero no tengo muchas ganas**-observaba a todos con un gesto desganado-

S-**tal vez deberíamos de ir y estrenar mis nuevas zapatillas**

Q-**si claro, lo voy a pensar**

No tenía más ganas de seguir ahí parecía que no encajaba así que simplemente se disculpo y subió a su habitación. Se introdujo en ella, se miro al espejo que tenía en su tocador observo la carta que decía Quinni y no lo dudo, lo tomo entre sus manos lo observo por un largo tiempo y al final salió de su habitación para ascender a la azotea de alguna manera aquel lugar se estaba volviendo en uno de sus lugares preferidos, se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior y abrió el sobre.

Q-estuvo observando por varios minutos el papel doblado-

-**quinn** –con voz dudosa-

Q- **rachel…! ¿Qué haces aquí? **–gesto de sorpresa-

R-**siempre antes de dormir me gusta tocar algo**,- tímida- **ya sabes para desestresarme un poco**

Q-la veía acercarse y colocarse a un costado-

R**-¿estás bien?** –con tono preocupado-

Q-**no** –con un halo de tristeza-

R-**he visto tu caminar y tu mirada perdida sé que no debería preguntarte pero…**

Q-**nadie puede ayudarme** –miraba el sobre de sus manos**- porque no me dejas sola es lo único que puedes hacer por m**i –sin sonar dura, como si se lo estuviera suplicando-

R-**la soledad no es buena**

Q-el silencio inundo el lugar, solo su respiración y algún suspiro que desprendía la rubia- **podrías hacerme un favor**

R-**por supuesto quinn**

Q-le entregaba el papel doblado- **podrías leer esto para mí**

R- tomo el papel con algo de duda, pero cuando lo desdoblo puedo ver el nombre de marley y supo de que se trataba- **claro quinn**

Q-la miro atenta y escucho con atención-

R- _**hola mi ángel, se que debes de preguntarte ¿porque me fui? O ¿porque te deje? y solo puedo decirte que fue por seguir mis sueños, esta oportunidad es importante quinn no espero que lo entiendas pero sí que me perdones por dejarte sin decir nada, no sabía cómo mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo, tal vez una parte en mi sabia que serias capaz de convencerme de quedarme solo puedo pedirte perdón por ser tan cobarde e irme así, te he llamado pero parece que no quieres responderme, así que te escribo solo para pedirte perdón.**_

_**Te amo quinn siempre lo hare.**_

_**Besos tu angel.**_

Q-no lo pudo evitar las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas aquello no decía lo que ella quería, sonaba a una despedida y eso no le gustaba- **gracias rach** –

R-le entregaba la hoja doblada, la tristeza y la nostalgia que le producía el ver llorar a quinn le provocaba una necesidad de querer expresarle que no estaba sola- **quinn** –le tomaba la mano solo un roce lo suficiente para calmar a la rubia- **todo estará bien**

Q-no supo porque pero se lanzo sobre la morena frunciéndose en un abrazo, después de unos minutos susurro-**rach **

R-susurro tiernamente- **dime quinni**

Q-**canta para mí** –le susurro en el oído sin deshacer el abrazo que ya se había prolongado aun mas-

R-cerro los ojos y con voz clara- **me encetaría quinn**

Q-deciso el abrazo mientras sentía el vacio en los brazos y observo a la morena caminar directo aquella habitación, tardo unos segundos pero la siguió-

R-**siéntate** –le dirigió el mismo asiento que un día antes, mientras encendía la vela que estaba sobre el piano-

Q-solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza y camino al otro costado del piano donde se detuvo y la observo-

R-Se sentó frente al piano, pensó una y otra vez cual sería la canción indicada lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea pensó en una de despedida pero eso solo deprimiría aun mas a la rubia y no le gustaba verla así, no cuando la había visto reír un día antes, la miro a los ojos y como si una estrella fugaz bajara hasta ella y le hablara de cual debía tocar, no lo dudo y comenzó las primeras notas.

_You learn - Alanis Morissette_

Q-no identificaba la melodía, pero se había calmado tan solo escuchar el piano

R-I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone  
I recommend walking around naked in your living room  
Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill)  
It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)  
Wait until the dust settles

-la miro por primera vez desde que había comenzado a cantar quería estar segura de que aquella era la canción indicada, pero no miro ningún gesto que se lo asegurara-

R-You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn

-la seguridad volvía a ella al ver una pequeña mueca en el rostro de la rubia-

R-I recommend biting off more than you can chew to anyone  
I certainly do  
I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at anytime  
Feel free  
Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind)  
Hold it up (to the rays)  
You wait and see when the smoke clears

Wear it out (like a three-year-old would do)  
Melt it down (you're gonna have to eventually anyway)  
The fire trucks are coming up around the bend

Q- escuchaba la letra tan atenta, no era una canción triste, era una canción completamente diferente a lo que pensó que tocaría la morena, lo cierto es que le agradecía que aquella canción fuera su elección.

R-You grieve you learn  
You choke you learn  
You laugh you learn  
You choose you learn  
You pray you learn  
You ask you learn  
You live you learn

_Respondo a sus preguntas:_

_1-Maida: ¿rachel sufre? sí, pero dime ¿quién no sufre por amor?; lo hace pero no por lo que tú te imaginas, sigue leyendo y saludos_

_Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben aquí abajito dejan un review…_

_Próxima actualización jueves a primeras horas. _


	11. Chapter 11

FIGHT

.

.

.

Las 21 horas del día sábado todo está en calma, nuevamente la señora rose se ha ido de casa por unos días algo extraño pero comprensible al parecer su hermana ha enfermado y por eso ha salido constantemente, sus amigos ven una película en la sala la han invitado pero se ha negado no por falta de ganas porque desde hace mucho quiere ver esa película el pequeño problema es que esta quinn con ellos. Han pasado 21 días desde que le canto en la terraza pero eso no ha sido motivo alguno para dejarle de hablar de hecho su relación ha ido en aumento día tras día hasta hace 24 horas.

R-hace un gran esfuerzo por prestar atención a las partículas que se encuentran en sus manos pero no logra concentrarse**- pero que estabas pensando rachel** –se recrimina- **no, tu no estabas pensando** –suspiro de resignación.

Sus manos se deslizan por el piano buscando la nota adecuada y cuando la encuentra comienza a tocar.

Robbie Williams – Feel

R-COME AND HOLD MY HAND.  
I WANT TO CONTACT THE LIVING.  
NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND  
THIS ROLE I´VE BEEN GIVEN.

I SIT AND TALK TO GOD  
AND HE JUST LAUGHS AT MY PLANS.  
MY HEAD SPEAKS A LANGUAGE  
I DON´T UNDERSTAND.

Su mente viaja 24 horas antes, mientras sus manos tocan cada partícula.

_Flashback_

-**eres estúpida o que imbécil**

R-**no me hables así idiota**

**-¿cómo me has dicho? acaso tu ¿sabes quién soy?**

R-**no pero no me importa**

-**te has ganado un boleto **–con tono muy molesto, le entregaba su bolsa a la chica que estaba a su lado- **¡vamos afuera! **–se dirigía a la rachel-

R-si lo que se imaginan, la morena se encontraba envuelta en una pelea, lo sorprendente es que había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba el porqué, creo que fue cuando ella caminaba por la pista de baile con dos bebidas y entre el alboroto empujo a la chica y le tiro las bebidas en la cara o primero le tiro las bebidas y luego la empujo o pero que rápido paso todo-**pues vamos, no te tengo miedo**

S- había sido testigo de todo y observaba como la morena se dirigía a la salida- **pero qué diablos…**

Mer- **¿a dónde va rach? **–Ingenua-

S-no respondió y camino tirando de quinn y sam que se encontraban bailando- **vamos**

Q**-¿qué te pasa?**

S-interceptaron a la morena-**a dónde vas**

R-**afuera**

Q-**que sucede aquí**-con el gesto confundido cuestionaba a las chica y a su joven amigo

S-**el pequeño nomo quiere pelear con kitty**

Q-**¿qué?**

S-**quinn creo que deberías llevarte a rachel**

R-**pero yo no quiero irme**

Q-omitiendo a la morena- **tiene razón santana**

R-**ya les dije que no quiero irme- **cono tono molesto-

Q-**por favor rachel escucha a san**

R-**no, dije que no y déjenme salir**

S-**eres una cabeza hueca**

Q**-rach por favor escucha a san, ella sabe como son**

R-**yo también quiero saber cómo son**

S-**bueno no digas que no te lo advertí **–y se alejaba tirando de sam hacia la salida-

Q-** rach por favor vámonos son peligrosas**

R-**quinn tú no me conoces**

Q-desesperada- **no pero las conozco a ellas y de verdad son peligrosas**

R-**tranquila quinn, que podría pasarme**

Q-**que no salgas viva de esto **–con tono desesperado y preocupado

R-una risa de miedo o de soberbia- **déjame pasar**

Q-**pero que necia eres**

Y ahí se encontraba rachel en una pelea callejera miedo, valentía o una completa estupidez no lo sabía de lo único que era consiente era de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, rodeada por todos sus amigos, algunos chismosos y otras chicas que la miraban con lastima.

K-un movimiento con la mano invitando a la morena a comenzar**- o acaso tienes miedo**

R-**miedo a ti** –lo decía con tono burlón-

K-un movimiento de cabeza negando- **mala elección** –se acercaba a ella con paso firme-

Q-Interceptaba e interrumpía- **porque no lo olvidas, no creo que sea necesario**

K-**y a ti quien te invito**

Q-**me invite sola**

K-miraba a la morena-**que acaso necesitas que tu noviecita te ayude**-

R-respondía con soberbia- **no necesito de nadie yo puedo sola**

K-**ya escuchaste no te metas o no saldrás bien parada**–le advertía a la rubia-

Q-**ya te dije que lo olvides** –con voz amenazadora y colocándose frente a la chica-

K- **tu lo buscaste** –iba a tirar un puñetazo en el rostro de la rubia pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su rostro

R-su puño le ardía y estaba completamente rojo-**vamos levántate**

Q-la miraba sorprendida, impactada y sin gesticular emoción alguna, hasta que alguien tiraba de ella y la alejaba, desde ahí observaba a rachel berry de pie, sin miedo, salvaje, agresiva muy diferente a cuando tocaba el piano en la azotea o de cuando reía en la cena, que diferente era aquella chica-

K-se levantaba con dificultad- **no debiste** –tiraba un golpe que iba directo al rostro de la morena

R-esquivaba el golpe con gran agilidad y le impactaba su puño nuevamente en la misma mejilla, pero con mas fuerza- **es todo lo que tienes** –la misma chica que había detenido su bolso dentro del bar ahora se introducía en la pelea

K-aprovecho la distracción de la morena y le impacto un golpe en el abdomen que provoco la inclinación de la morena momento que aprovecho para dejar un rodillazo en su rostro precisamente en el labio inferior y no tardo en sangrar- **ahora ya no eres tan valiente**

R-no cayó al suelo por suerte, volvió su vista a la chica que detuvo el bolso de kitty y si ahí estaba santana presumiendo de su poca paciencia y de su mal carácter que tenía cuando alguien la hacía de enojar, toda la pelea se le había ido de sus mano y quería terminar lo antes posible no lo dudo y se reincorporo**- nadie se mete con rachel berry y sale triunfante**- se acercaba sin titubear y colocaba un golpe en la otra mejilla de kitty con tal fuerza que caí al suelo, no lo desaprovecha y siguió propinándole golpes, hasta que el sonido de unas sirenas las interrumpió-

S-grita hasta hacer reaccionar a la morena- **diablos, la policía -**tira de su amiga-** vamos rach**

_Final del flashback_

R-I JUST WANT TO FEEL REAL LOVE,  
FEEL THE HOME THAT I LIVE IN.  
´COS I GOT TOO MUCH LIFE  
RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS,  
GOING TO WASTE.

I DON´T WANT TO DIE,  
BUT I AIN´T KEEN ON LIVING EITHER.  
BEFORE I FALL IN LOVE  
I´M PREPARING TO LEAVE HER.

R-Cierra los ojos y sus manos siguen las notas mientras la acompaña su voz, recuerda el momento la consecuencia de que la adrenalina aun siguiera corriendo su cuerpo después de la pelea.

_Flashback_

Ese era el día que mas había corrido desde que llego a lima, solo llegaban santana, rachel y quinn, los demás chicos se habían quedado para ver como terminaba el asunto.

Q-les recriminaba-** pero que fue eso**

S- **no es obvio quinn,** -con sarcasmo- **voy a cambiarme tengo sangre de la otra tipa en la ropa que asco tendré que quemarla** –y ascendía las escaleras

Q-observo subir a su amiga y luego volvió su vista a la morena con algo de enojo y preocupación-

R-**lo siento** –con unos ojos de arrepentimiento por haber hecho pasar el mal rato

Q-un movimiento de cabeza en negación- **vamos a curarte ese labio ahí un botiquín en la cocina**- la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella-

R-**no es necesario ni duele tanto** –se encaminaban a la cocina-

Q-aun así, siéntate –la sentaba en un banco alto que estaba en la cocina y tomaba el botiquín, tomaba una gasa y la inundaba de alcohol – **lista** –la miraba esperando su afirmación-

R-**yo…** -comenzó a titubear al hablar-

Q-**ok** –la tomo del mentón e inclino su cabeza y coloco la gasa en el labio inferior-

R-una mueca de dolor- **ah ah ah…**

Q-sonreía con orgullo**- no que no dolía tanto**

R-la miraba con los ojos cristalinos, de verdad dolía mucho más que cuando se lo habían propinado- **lo haces apropósito**

Q-**si** –

R- **lo siento quinn**

Q**-está bien, supongo que algún día tenía que conocer tu lado salvaje**

R-una mueca de alegría se instalaba**- quinn…-**susurraba-

Q-**que sucede rachel**- sonaba con voz firme y preocupada, pero sin separarse de su posición inicial

R-**creo que….** –su respiración era agitada y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que temía que la rubia lo escuchara estando tan cerca-

Q-**que rach** –la miraba confundida-

R-me… me gustas…. –lo susurro tan bajo que creyó que no lo había escuchado lo cierto es que estaban solas y todo estaba en completo silencio era imposible que no la escuchara, su confusión era porque la rubia no gesticulaba, no decía ni tampoco hacía y entonces fue cuando una pena se instalo en ella por haberle confesado aquello que se había callado desde hace mucho tiempo-

S-como está el pequeño nomo ninja

R y Q- se sorprendían, entonces la rubia quito la gasa del labio de la morena-

R- **bien ya no duele tanto –**susurro no muy convencida-** me.. voy a descansar**–se levantaba sin mirar a la rubia y se recriminaba como era posible que se lo digiera en que pensaba-

_Final del Flashback_

R-I SCARE MYSELF TO DEATH,  
THAT´S WHY I KEEP ON RUNNING.  
BEFORE I´VE ARRIVED  
I CAN SEE MYSELF COMING.

I JUST WANT TO FEEL REAL LOVE,  
FEEL THE HOME THAT I LIVE IN.  
´COS I GOT TOO MUCH LIFE  
RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS,  
GOING TO WASTE.  
AND I NEED TO FEEL REAL LOVE,  
AND A LIFE EVER AFTER,  
I CANNOT GIVE IT UP.

I JUST WANT TO FEEL REAL LOVE,  
FEEL THE HOME THAT I LIVE IN.  
I GOT TOO MUCH LOVE  
RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS,  
TO GO TO WASTE.

I JUST WANT TO FEEL REAL LOVE,  
IN A LIFE EVER AFTER.  
THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL.  
YOU CAN SEE IT IN MY FACE,  
IT´S A REAL BIG PLACE.

COME AND HOLD MY HAND.  
I WANT TO CONTACT THE LIVING.  
NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND  
THIS ROLE I´VE BEEN GIVEN.  
NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND.  
NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND.  
NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND.  
NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND

**-¿todo bien?.**

_Como siempre espero les este gustando o disgustando _

_Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben dejan un review…_

_Próxima actualización domingo a primeras horas y espero la otra semana actualizar más seguido." Saludos"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bésame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejo de sonar la melodía y solo un susurro de la última persona que quería ver una pregunta la hacía volver a la realidad.

Q**-¿todo bien?**

R-que extraña pregunta acaso abría algo por lo que se sintiera mal**- si, bien**

Q-**Rach…, no te ves bien**

R-**esto bien quinn**

Q-**deberías ponerte un poco de hielo aun tienes el labio inflamado **–tono preocupado-

R-**no te preocupes ya no duele**

Q-**porque no has bajado a ver la película, llevas una semana insistiendo que deberíamos verla todos**

R-**no me sentía bien**- tono cortante**- después la veo**-le quitaba importancia a su ausencia en la reunión con sus amigos-

Q-**rach has tocado muy bien como siempre**

R-**si gracias**

Q-desesperada el tono cortante que usaba la morena- ¿**puedo quedarme a escuchar? **

R-**ya termine…** -se levantaba acomodaba sus partículas y se encaminaba a la salida-

Q-¿**porque haces esto?**

R-**hago que **–tono duro- **quinn**

Q-**eres cortante, grosera y creo que me estas evitando**

R- **no te estoy evitando es solo que no me siento bien quinn, eso es todo**

Q-**es por lo que me dijiste anoche, ¿por eso estas así?**

R-**no** –con un tono no creíble-

Q-**rach…**

R-la interrumpía, había comenzado a ser consciente de lo grosera que era - **quinn no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije anoche**

Q-**no sé qué decirte** –bajaba la mirada-

R-**si, lo note y no te preocupes, solo quería que fueras consiente de cómo me siento es todo, lo siento si te he incomodado o molestado, seremos tan amigas como hasta ahora ¿está bien?-**le regalaba una sonrisa-

Q-la miro con tal intensidad que observaba la incomodidad en la morena- **NO..!, no está bien rach**

R-un dolor en el pecho como si su corazón se hubiera destrozado en mil pedazos- **entonces dime qué quieres, ya no te hablo, me mudo, que quieres quinn **–ejercía presión en su tono- **¿dime?**

Q-**que te alejes rach, ¿eso quiero?**

R-una tristeza se instalo en su cuerpo, bajo la mirada y susurro- **eso hare**- pasaba a un lado de quinn que como siempre se había parado a un lado del piano- **no te preocupes** –susurro-

Q-con su mano sostuvo el brazo de la morena y tiro de él, hasta llevarla contra el piano-

R-**quinn** –con una mueca de dolor-

Q-**quiero que te alejes rach eso quiero… quiero que no me hables, que no me mires, que no rías frente a mí, quiero que no me hagas olvidar que existe marley cuando estoy contigo, quiero que cambies de perfume, quiero que dejes de cantar, quiero que no vuelvas a tocar… quiero dejar de sentir esto cada vez que te veo o cada vez que me tomas la mano, quiero dejar de sentir las ganas de besarte, quiero que no me gustes eso quiero rach, pero cuando te tengo enfrente como ahora simplemente no puedo pedírtelo y no me gusta**-

R-**yo… no quería**

Q-**si rachel eso es lo peor que tu nunca quieres nada pero lo** haces –fueron varios minutos donde no hablaron, solo sus miradas se descifraban-

R- **bésame…!-**con voz firme y con el temblor en su cuerpo, seria que aun la adrenalina de la noche anterior corría por su cuerpo

Q-**Rach… yo…**

R-**no pienses quinn, solo bésame** –con una mirada de tención y deseo

Q-llevo su mano a la mejilla de la morena y la acaricio con delicadeza el miedo estaba instalado en su piel, esa sensación nueva que apenas conocía, nunca había sentido miedo ni cuando tuvo su audición frente a Sue Sylvester, ni cuando le hablo a marley en el puente y mucho menos cuando aquel cameselle irrumpió en la propiedad con un arma, no había sentido miedo en todas aquellas circunstancias importante y peligrosas, pero ahora aquella simple chica de ojos cafés la cohibía y un simple beso la estaba atemorizando.

R-**hazlo quinn,** -susurro impaciente- **porque si no lo haces tú lo hare yo**

Q- **no.. no puedo** –con tono forzado y confuso-

R-cerro los ojos al escuchar y se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos después la miro a los ojos con dolor- **suéltame**

Q-la soltó de la presión que le aplicaba a la morena, pero solo unos segundos cuando fue consciente de que la morena se encaminaba a la puerta volvió a ejercer la misma presión contra el piano - **No..!-**susurro e inmediatamente deposito sus labios en los de rachel, con el deseo instalado y ejerciendo presión en sus labios, vaya que sentía calor, sus manos sostenían las mejillas de rachel y podía sentir claramente como la morena rodeaba su cintura con sus manos atrayéndola a su cuerpo ¡oh! esa sensación era indescriptible jamás la había sentido ni conocido y ahora que la había probado no pensaba terminar con ella, pero un pequeño quejido casi impredecible que provenía de rachel la hizo detener "su labio" pensó. –**Te he lastimado**- lo dijo con preocupación y miedo en su voz-

R-**no, ya no duele**-consiente o inconscientemente con su lengua acariciaba la zona dolida-

Q-**oh por dios, eres irresistible**- con delicadeza se acercaba a su labio inferior y depositaba un beso sobre la zona dejando una suave sensación-

R- **bueno, creo que aun duele un poco** –con una mirada traviesa-

Q-sonrisa tímida pero mostrando un atrevimiento- **¿sí?**

R-**si **–segura y con voz seductora-

Q-**vaya-** con tono desganado y decepcionado- **entonces deberíamos ir por el botiquín y colocar un poco mas de alcohol**–con un tono gracioso-

R-**alcohol no** –con un rostro de horror que en segundos cambio a un rostro seductor- **mejor bésame **

Q-**esta intentando de seducirme señorita berry**

R-¿**puedo?**

Q-**si claro que puede**

R- no lo dudo y se levanto hasta encontrar nuevamente los labios de la rubia-

Q-después de terminar ese corto beso, la miraba como si estuviera descifrando un crucigrama- **cada día descubro algo nuevo en ti**

R-**y eso es malo**

Q-**sí, pero me encanta**

R-aquella respuesta la puso a pensar y su rostro se torno serio**-¿quinn qué pasara mañana?**

Q- sin gesticular**- no pienses rachel, solo bésame** –citando las mismas palabras que la morena había utilizado antes-

R-cerraba los ojos para recibir la misma descarga eléctrica en sus labios que recorría por todo su cuerpo, pero la voz de fondo corto aquel momento

Mer- **rachel quinn la cena ya esta**

R-**vaya, debo tener mala suerte** –se quejaba-

Q-una carcajada**- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?** –Con tono burlón-

R-**no lo sé, pero con el estomago vacio no podemos pensar** –dejaba un beso rápido y salía para ir al comedor-

La mesa se encontraba rodeada por sus amigos todos entre risas, peleas y algunas bromas de puck, por supuesto que se mostraba la ausencia de la señora rose seguramente la cena hubiera sido más seria y con menos peleas.

Mer- **no comiencen otra vez**

P- **vamos estoy seguro que soy más fuerte que este flaco**

Sam- **eso lo tenemos que ver ahora mismo**

Arti- **en la cena que acaso no pueden esperar**

P-**no, este tipo quiere que le muestre quien es más fuerte** –se dirigía a sam**- quieres que te recuerde que soy un sobreviviente**

Sam**- oh vamos, no otra vez**-quejándose- **solo fue un rose, he tenido heridas más grandes que ese rasguño del que presumes**

Mer- **pueden ser más exasperantes**

P- quitaba los platos y colocaba su brazo sobre la mesa- **vamos deja de hablar **

S-SANTANA LOPEZ había prestado más atención a otras situaciones que se citaban en el comedor que habían llamado su atención y eran más importantes que la pelea de sam y puck- **¿pero qué diablos pasa entre ustedes dos?**

Puck y sam que ya estaba con los codos en el comedor y las manos tomadas para demostrar quién era más fuerte, se detuvieron y miraron a santana con un gesto de extrañes acto seguido voltearon arti y mercedes.

P-**no es obvio santana, pero tú que vas a entender de esto**

S-fulmino con la mirada a puck**- eres un idiota, no hablo de ustedes ¿soy la única que nota la tención sexual aquí?**

P**-¿que tención sexual?**

S-**no hablo de la tuya con mercedes hablo de esa** –miraba a quinn y a rachel cada una de frente a la otra. La vista de santana era perfecta había tomado la cabecera de la mesa donde suele sentarse la señora rose-

Art- **santana no digas tonterías**

R-miraba a quinn con algo de rubor en su rostro y timidez, un miedo de que santana supiera lo que había pasado minutos antes la hizo quedar inmóvil y sin palabras-

S-**basta, dejen de mirarse como si quisieran quitarse la ropa**

Q-**santana…!-**con voz dura y recriminándole

S-esas palabras bastaron para tomarla como respuesta- **oh por dios el nomo te gusta** –sonaba más a tono de afirmación-

_Aquí el nuevo capítulo y como siempre espero les este gustando o disgustando _

_Cualquier duda o comentario dejan un review…_

_Próxima actualización martes a primeras horas "saludos"_


	13. Chapter 13

**HISTORIA PARTE 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los nervios se apoderaron de rachel al encontrase en aquella situación en mitad de una cena con todos observando su reacción ante el comentario de santana, no supo porque todo aquello se le hizo muy gracioso que se vio envuelta en un ataque de risa, que provoco el mismo efecto en todos los habitantes y daba por terminada con la tensión que su amiga había producido con su comentario tan acertado, quinn con solo una mirada le agradecía por haber terminado con aquel momento tan incomodo.

Q-recogía los platos de porcelana, aquella noche le toco a santana y quinn recoger, limpiar y lavar, algo por lo que siempre se quejaba santana pero aquella noche parecía distante, pensativa y callada, algo que agradecía la rubia**- apagas las luces cuando subas, ya me voy a dormir**

S-ningún gesto de expresión- **aja…!**

Q-lo dudo por unos momentos, tal vez debía cuestionarle si estaba bien, pero la conocía y sabía que estaba molesta y cualquier pregunta al respecto sacaría a la santana que no deseaba ver por esa noche- **buenas noches**

S-secándose la manos con una toalla que estaba sobre la estufa- **quinn..!-**sin dirigirle la mirada sabia que la rubia se había detenido antes de salir de la puerta- **sabes que no estoy equivoca, si no me lo dices tú ya me daré cuenta **

Q-ahora sentía remordimiento era su amiga debía contarle esas cosas pero ni siquiera ella sabía a ciencia cierta que sucedía tal vez en uno días le contaría pero no ahora- **descansa**

El domingo se levantaría como cualquier otro domingo pero con una distinta sensación una alegría inexplicable, ese domingo era diferente a los anteriores se había levantado más temprano, bañado, perfumado e incluso maquillado "un domingo" eso si era extraño, cuando se dirigía a la puerta se dio un vistazo en el espejo y fue cuando era consciente de que aquel domingo era distinto, la foto de marley en el espejo la hizo ser consciente de la situación y ahora sentía que había traicionado una parte importante, no había revisado su correo electrónico para ver si tenía un msj, incluso no había bajado al buzón para ver si encontraba alguna carta, ni revisado el celular aunque fuera consciente de que marley no lo tenía. No saldría durante la mañana, ni la tarde y si bajaba seria cuando era consciente de que no se encontraría con rachel.

La noche al fin llegaba y se había negado a bajar a cenar, lo agradecía sabía que si no la veía ese día era imposible que la viera en la semana y si sucedía seria solo en la cena, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba que escucharía a rachel tocar el piano y así podría dormir pero no lo hizo y eso concebía una curiosidad que no podía dejarla descansar.

Q-**debes estar bromeando** **quinn **–se había levantado de su cama y salía de su habitación- **y que le dijo**-pensaba "te estado evitando todo el día, y ahora vengo a ver si estás bien"- **quinn aun estas a tiempo regresa por el pasillo y acostarte a dormir**-no su cuerpo no respondió aquella orden y dejando leves toques en la puerta "no abras, no abras "pensaba**- perfecto quinn, seguro debe de estar dormida y tu solo la vas a molestar para saber si está bien, si tan solo hubieras bajado a cenar y la hubieras visto no estarías aquí a plena madrugada tocando su puerta**- se quejaba con una voz casi impredecible, ya se giraba para recorrer nuevamente el pasillo cuando el foco de la habitación alambró la comisura de la puerta y esta se abrió apareciendo una rachel aun adormilada, "ves la has despertado "pensó-

R-**quinn…!-**con la voz adormilada-

Q- **lo siento he bajado por un vaso de agua y me he golpeado con tu puerta**- " si quinn y te golpeaste 3 veces, felicidades la escusa mas falsa que he escuchado en mi vida, pero que te pasa quinn tu tienes mejores escusas "pensó-

R- **¿enserio?** –con un gesto de extrañes ante la escusa poco creíble, formaba una mueca en su rostro-

Q-"ya no puedes estropearlo mas solo se honesta y dile la verdad" parecía que sus ideas no concordaban con sus palabras- **no podía dormir** –"no estoy mintiendo, de verdad no podía dormir claro por estar pensando en ti" pensó-

R-**¿te siente mal? **–con tono preocupado

Q-"si dile si, pregúntale si tiene una aspirina "pensó- **no** –susurrando-

R-ahora si su sonrisa había abarcado todo su rostro- **¿quieres pasar?**

Q-"si, y besarte quiero besarte desde que abriste la puerta "pensó-**no, solo quería verte**-con tono tímido-

R –**vamos pasa quinn, si te portas bien te contare una parte de la historia de la estrella**

Q-"ahora me siento como una niña de 12 años, pero que te pasa**"- lo prometes**

R-ahora si dejo escapar un sonrisa- **sí, pero primero tendrás que pasar**

Q-**mi mama me dijo que no debo entrar habitaciones de extraños** –"déjate de tonterías, pasa y bésala" pensó-

R-**y si ese extraño te besa, pasarías**

Q-"vamos quinn lánzate a sus labios"-**tal vez**

R- se puso en puntitas y deposito un corto beso en los labios de quinn "otra vez ese sabor de frutillas que rico "pensó- **adelante**

Q- era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de rachel, aquello era completamente diferente a la habitación de marley, no había conservado nada de lo que había dejado –**que buen gusto tienes**- incluso las paredes eran de otro color-

R-**gracias** –se encaminaba a la cama y se sentaba del lado derecho**- vamos ven siéntate**

Q-"es normal que piense que se le ve tan sexi esa pijama, como se vería sin ella, quinn deja de pensar en eso" pensó y se acerco al lado izquierdo de la camas cuando escucho la risa de rachel-

R-**no muerdo quinn, siéntate y dime porque no puedes dormir**

Q- "no esa pregunta no" –**me prometiste contarme la historia**

R- **tienes razón en que nos quedamos**

Q-"si ahora esta mas que comprobado tienes 12 años quinn, compórtate como una mujer y quítale la ropa**"- De pronto se acerco a ella un hombre de unos 24 años, delgado su ojos eran azules y bravos como el mar. La miro fijamente y se sentó a su lado, ella continuo mirando al vacio casi sin notar su presencia.**

R-** veo que lo recuerdas muy bien **–le dedico una sonrisa y después la invito acostarse en sus piernas- **entonces él le dijo: He visto tu caminar y tu mirada perdidas, sé que no tendrías por que hablarme si jamás me has visto, pero... **

**Ella no lo dejo termina y con una vos dura y grosera le dijo- Nadie puede ayudarme? por qué no me dejas sola? eso es lo único que puedes hacer por mí. **

Entonces él le dijo:- **La soledad no es buena. Mi nombre es Andre, ahora no soy un completo desconocido por lo menos sabes mi nombre. ¿Si no te molesta? ¿Puedes decirme el tuyo?. **

Q-por inercia volvió su vista a rachel, recordaba aquellas palabras lo hacía perfectamente las había escuchado antes cuando tenía el sobre en sus manos cuando le pidió a rachel que leyera la carta de marley, cuando minutos antes le había pedido que la dejara sola "que extraña es esta chica, porque me cuenta esta historia existirá acaso"-

R-era consciente de lo que pensaba la rubia recordaba cuando cito las misma palabra semanas antes- **¿pasa algo quinn?**

Q-**no,** -ahora era más su curiosidad por que contara esa historia-** continua**

R- **ella le respondió: No tiene ninguna importancia...durante un minuto se presento ante ellos el silencio. -Angel, Angel es mi nombre, ahora por favor déjame sola.**

**Ella no comprendía que hacia el allí, pero poco le importaba. Solo su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar, su mente estaba perdida entre recuerdos y el dolor. **

**Él le dijo: Cada vez que me siento solo vengo a este lugar, aquí creo estar acompañado por las estrellas, siento que ellas toman mi tristeza y se la llevan al infinito donde ya no pueden causar daño alguno... Apuntó una estrella junto a la luna, la más grande y luminosa de todas.**

**Aquí nos quedamos, Deberíamos dormir ahora, mañana tienes clases –**bostezaba mostrando su cansancio y desvelo-

Q- **si ahora estoy satisfecha pero luego me dirás como termina ¿cierto rachel?**

R-"si tan solo supieras que tu le pondrás el final" – **si claro**

Q- pretendía levantarse de la cama pero se giro nuevamente**-¿mañana que harás?**

R-**trabajar quinn, ha eso vine aquí**

Q-**jamás me lo has dicho en que trabajas rachel**

R-una incomodidad se apodero de ella- **mañana te lo diré, ahora vamos a dormir**

Q-"ya la molestaste mucho quinn, déjala dormir seguro tiene que madrugar así como tu "pensó y se levanto de la cama dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta-

R**-¿te vas?** –con tono triste

Q-**si debemos dormir**

R-**duerme aquí… conmigo** –con un tono seguro-

Q**-no te incomodo**

R-una carcajada- **no me incomodas quinn, ven y apaga las luces **

Q-apago las luces y camino con algo de torpeza entre la habitación para llegar al mismo lugar que había estado minutos antes y acostarse- **rachel…**

R-**si quinn,**

Q-**me ayudarías a pintar mi habitación, quiero un cambio en ella**

R- **haces muy bien, no sé cómo has podido dormir ahí, esta tan mal pintado**

Q- **me ayudaron todos** –susurro, rachel estaba de espalda y podía percibir perfectamente el perfume embriagador que desprendía-

R**- eso podría explicarlo** –recorría su mano entre las sabanas hasta tomar la de la rubia-

Q- una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo- **fue mi idea pintarlo así, igual todos se quejaron pero a mí me gustaba –**

R- una vez que se apodero de su mano la llevo hasta su cintura invitando a la rubia a que la abrazara-** quinn disculpa mi sinceridad pero que feos gustos tienes**

Q**- es que no entiendes mi arte** –fingía molestia mientras se apoderaba a la cintura de rachel- **muchos quisieran tener el privilegio de ver mi habitación**

R- de nuevo dejaba escapar una sonrisa**- ahora quien es la ególatra** -se giraba para quedar de frente a la rubia- **que voy hacer contigo quinn -**

Q- **tienes dos opciones, podrías sacarme de tu habitación o podrías besarme**

R-se mostro pensativa- **tienes razón sal de mi habitación** –con tono burlón-

Q-**no quiero**

R- **entonces bésame**

Sus manos seguían aferrándose a la cintura de rachel y sus labios habían entrado en un juego que ambas parecía gustarles a diferencia de otros besos que ya se habían entregado este tenía mayor intensidad la lengua de quinn parecía haber entrado en constantes caricias con la de rachel, no terminaron con esa sensación hasta varios minuto después cuando rachel se recostó sobre el pecho de quinn y cayó en un profundo sueño.

_Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios…_

_Espero les haya gustado este cap, ya saben cualquier duda o comentario aquí abajo dejan un review._

_Próxima actualización viernes a primeras horas._


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo día**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro lunes en lima ohio, el sol comenzaba alumbrar la habitación de rachel causando una molestia incomoda en los ojos de la rubia que se veía obligada a levantarse o al menos a despertar de su sueño, cuando se había percatado del lugar donde se encontraba solo un detalle la ponía en alerta estaba completamente sola.

Q-**rach…!** –

R-salía del baño con solo una toalla rodeando su cuerpo- **aquí estoy aun no eh huido** –se encaminaba a su ropero-

Q**-es bueno **saberlo –se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a donde se encontraba la morena- **buenos días**- la abrazaba por la espalda y colocaba un tierno beso en su mejilla-

R-**buenos días**

Q**-¿vas a salir?** –se giraba para quedar de frente a la morena y ver como su pelo mojado caía sobre su rostro-

R-**si, debo arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo**

Q-**y puedo saber señorita berry si hay espacio en su agenda para llevarla a cenar**

R-**tendré que consultarlo, pero yo creo puedo hacerle un espacio señorita fabray**

Q- **me encantaría que lo hiciera y me avisara a qué hora paso a recogerla a su mansión** –no había dejado en ningún momento de mirar los ojos de rachel, eran diferentes a otros días ahora tenían un brillo especial una paz en ellos-

R-**así lo hare, pero ahora creo que debería irse o llegara tarde a sus clases**

Q-dejaba un beso en sus labios- **espero su llamada**

R-**hasta la noche** –la observaba salir de su habitación-

Q-Cerraba la puerta tras de ella, lo que no sospechaba era que alguien ya la esperaba en su exterior con una sonrisa maliciosa- **¿santana..?**

S- **quinn..-**imitando el mismo tono de sorpresa lo cierto es que ya había ido a buscarla a su habitación y al no verla ahí solo tenía dos opciones una se había ido temprano pero conociendo a la rubia era imposible y la otra rachel berry**- pero que haces en la habitación del nomo**

Q-**yo…** -"vamos quinn piensa rápido" pensó- **pasaba por aquí **–"tus escusas cada vez son más malas quinn" pensaba-

S-dejaba escapar una cargada - **que pésima mentirosa eres **–le ordenaba con la misma sonrisa maliciosa**- ve a vestirte me platicas en el camino-**

Q-con un rubor en sus mejillas "maldición de todos los habitantes precisamente santana "pensó- **está bien** –se encaminaba a su recamara

S- **y quinn, te lo dije** –le sonreía con el típico gesto de cuando sabia que había tenido razón-**santana lopez siempre se da cuenta de todo**

No dijo nada no podía discutir con la afirmación de su amiga no cuando tenía razón así que solo se limito atravesar el pasillo, llegar a su habitación, bañarse, cambiarse y esperar a que terminara el día para su cena con rachel.

S-Caminaba por los pasillo de la institución mckinley y santana parecía querer saber todo detalle de porque su amiga había amanecido con el nomo**- fuiste a media noche a su habitación ¿porque?**

Q-**quería hablar con ella**

S- **es obvio rubia pero** **de que**

Q-**cosas santana**

S-**que cosas**

Q-desesperada por la insistencia de su amiga, olvidaba lo molesta que podía ser cuando así lo deseaba- **de la pelea con kitty, estaba preocupada**

S-extrañada por la respuesta de quinn- **¿la pelea?, de verdad crees que soy estúpida para tragarme eso**

Q-**bueno también de algo que me dijo el viernes cuando estaba en la cocina curándola**

S- **lo sabía, ¿te beso?**

Q-**no, me dijo que le gustaba**

S-**esa es noticia vieja, ya lo sabía**

Q-**y porque no me lo habías dicho**

S-**no pensé que te lo diría y como tu estas en depresión por marley no creí que te importara ¿o sí?**

Q-"marley , cierto no lo había recordado "pensó- **bueno aun así podrías habérmelo comentado**

S**- y que paso,** **le dijiste que eso no puede pasar y por eso estaban tan extrañas en la cena el sábado**

Q-con voz dudosa**- no precisamente**

S-llegaban a su salón de clases- **¿Cómo? **

Q- **bueno vas a dejar que termine de contarte **–tomaba asiento en las ultimas bancas

S-**pues si dejaras de titubear hace rato que hubiéramos terminado de hablar**

Q-giraba los ojos en blanco- **la bese santana**

S-no mostro gesto de sorpresa más bien era de orgullo- **lo sabía, sabía que algo había pasado ¿y anoche que paso? ¿tuvieron sexo?**

Q-**no santana, oh por dios abra algún día en que dejes de pensar en sexo**

S-**no, el sexo para mí es como el agua para ti **–daba por terminada su filosofía-** ¿entonces te gusta el nomo?**

Q-**no le digas así**

S-**bueno antes de que copularas con ella, no te molestabas que la llamara así**

Q-q**ue no tuvimos sexo **–no se dio cuenta de que había accedido al salón Sue Sylvester y que todos había guardado silencio y cuando fue consiente todos la miraban con asombro-

Sue- **señorita fabray, gracias por dejarnos en claro su condición sexual, ahora por favor guarde silencio**

Q-**lo siento profesora sue** –observaba a santana que aun luchaba por no dejar oír su risa

Sue-**bueno les tengo buenas noticias, eh llamado a una de mis mejores estudiantes egresadas de nuestra institución mckinley que en solo unos años ha llegado a Broadway y tocado en los mejores teatros de new york, ella es rachel berry** –invitaba a la morena a ingresar en el aula-

Q y S- no se les hacia extraño sabían que la estancia de rachel en lima era por un proyecto que tenia con la directora sue, su propósito era salir de lima con una nuevo álbum.

Sue-**ella se ha ofrecido a servirles de ayuda a todos aquellos que se lo pidan, yo por supuesto me eh negado pero ha sido tan intensa** –miraba a rachel-

R-**hola, como ya lo dijo la directora sue estoy a sus ordenes por si alguno de ustedes quisiera algún consejo o ayuda, yo fui estudiante de aquí hace 3 años y se lo exigente que es esta institución por eso quiero ofrecerles mi ayuda.**

Sue- **bueno los dejamos con su clase, profesora july adelante.**

S- había sido testigo de como quinn había cambiado completamente de tono de piel por el rubor que aun tenia impregnado en el rostro**- quinn, ya se fue**

Q-**oh por dios y si me escucho**

S-santana dejaba escapar una carcajada- **rubia pero quien no te escucho si lo gritaste**

Q-**cállate ahora que le voy a decir**

S**-que te quieres acostar con ella**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y rachel se encontraba acarreando cosas de la puerta principal al segundo piso, cuando alguien parecía interrumpir su entrada con el siguiente paquete.

P-**pero que haces rach**

R-**subiendo unas cosas que fui a comprar esta tarde**

P—revisaba la etiqueta del los botes- **pintura ¿Para que?, piensas volver a pintar tu habitación**

R-**no, pero quinn quiere pintar la suya**

P**-¿quinn?, vaya de verdad le debió doler que la dejara marley para querer pintar su habitación**

R-extrañada por el comentario de puck- **porque lo dices** –con tono curioso-

P-**bueno esa habitación la pintaron marley y quinn y aunque todos les decíamos que estaba horrible quisieron dejarlo así como su nido de amor o alguna cosa parecida**

R-con un tono apagado- **vaya… **

P-**déjame ayudarte con esto** –interrumpía los pensamientos de rachel**- ¿lo dejo en la habitación de quinn?**

R- **no, déjalas en la azotea creo que yo también voy a pintar un poco**

P-**ok **–ascendía con las cosas en los brazos-

La señora rose llegaba de su viaje con su hermana y sorprendia de pie en la puerta principal a la morena- **Rachel**

R-se sorprendía por la llegada de la señora rose** - ya ha vuelto**, -le entregaba un tierno abrazo- **esperaba que tardara unos días mas ¿Cómo esta?**

Sra R- **si yo también lo pensé pero parece que va mejor**

R**-¿Qué noticias tiene?**

Sra R-**parece que hay que esperar unos meses más**

R-**no se preocupe no me…**

P-interrumpía la conversación**- señora rose ha vuelto, como la hemos extrañado **–abrazaba a la sra. rose-** la comida de mercedes es un asco**

Sra R- sonreía ante el abrazo que le regalaba puck aquel chico rudo se volvía noble cuando se trataba de la señora rose**- ¿Qué nueva cosa has hecho puck?** –tono tierno

P- **recuerda a la esposa del señor Smith, bueno parece que piensa darme más trabajo **–le guiñaba-

Sra R- dejaba escapar una risa**- joven no cambia usted, vamos les voy a preparar algo rico de cenar**

P-tomaba las maletas de millier y las subía a su habitación- **ahora mismo bajo ayudarla**

Cuando puck ascendió al segundo piso y la señora rose se adentro en la cocina, saco el celular de la bolsa y tecleo un mensaje:

MsjR: **señorita fabray, debo informarle que la cena tendrá que posponerse ya que ha vuelto la señora rose y me apetece probar el majar que está preparando, nos vemos en la noche.**

Msj Q**- entiendo su decisión aunque debo de confesar que me siento ofendida por la cancelación pero hay cosas que no se pueden rechazar y una de esas, es una cena de la señora rose, hasta la noche señorita berry.**

Sra R- **rachel, ven te enseñare la fórmula de una rica cena**

R-**oh eso estaría increíble millier** –seguía los pasos que anteriormente había recorrido la señora rose.

_Saludos a todos y como siempre espero les este disgustando o gustando, cualquier comentario duda o queja dejen un review._

_Próxima actualización domingo a últimas horas._


	15. Chapter 15

**HERMOSA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jamás había abierto una puerta con tanto temor en ella, las manos le temblaban incluso el calor comenzaba hacer estragos en ella, solo su amiga santana podría aumentar más los nervios y solo necesito de una llave para comenzar abrir la puerta, primero entro santana que por pura inercia entro prácticamente corriendo mientras ella quedo atrás aun dudando en pasar, pero ella jamás había sido cobarde y entro dio unos pasos y observo el abrazo en el que se fundían santana y la señora miller a su alrededor todos sonrían ante tal acto mientras la mirada de la rubia buscaba a rachel y después un comentario de puck hacia estallar a todos en risa.

S-frunciendo el seño- **te voy a romper…**

Sra.M- interrumpía el comentario tan burdo-**sh… no quiero peleas en la cena** –observaba ambos chicos- **tomen haciendo ahora sirvo**

A- **la habíamos extrañado tanto, las cenas se volvía un caos sin usted**

Sra.M- sonreía era inevitable no hacerlo con aquellos chicos que se habían convertido en sus hijos- **yo también los había extrañado** –se adentraba en la cocina-

M-**la ayudo millier** –seguía los mismos pasos hacia la cocina-

S-tomaba haciendo junto a los otros chicos, mientras los escuchaba hablar sobre un altercado que había tenido en la tarde de aquel día**- puck ¿saliste corriendo**? –Estallaba en una carcajada- **que cobarde**

P- **no salí corriendo, solo que eran bastantes simplemente fui por ayuda**

S-**si claro y nunca volviste**

P-**bueno no había mucha gente cerca** –lo decía con tono de ironía-

A-**y como saliste sam **–cuestionaba con un tono preocupado-

Sam- el **chico que dirige el grupo solo quería que lo acompañáramos a tocarle una canción a su novia y eso hice**

P-con un rostro de sorpresa y tal vez con algo de vergüenza- ¿**eso quería?**

Sam-**si solo eso **–mostraba una mueca de satisfacción- **si no hubieras corrido lo hubieras sabido… **

M-entraba en el comedor y escuchaba el ataque de risa que tenían sus compañeros- **pero que sucede**

Sam-se levantaba y ayudaba a mercedes con los vasos- **ahora les cuento te vas a reír igual o mas**

Sra.R- salía segundos después de mercedes portando una charola con algunos platos, cuando un detalle llamaba su atención- **¿aun no te has sentado?**

Q-observo como todos en la mesa la miraban era cierto había estado todo el tiempo de pie junto al muro sin decir ni opinar solo observaba a todos**- ¿y rachel?** –Fue lo único que pudo cuestionar, todos miraron a la mesa y vieron que en efecto faltaba la morena-

Sra.M-fue la única que no mostro ningún gesto de sorpresa**- ya ha cenado y se ha subido a descansar**

Q-un suspiro fue lo único que dejo oír- **ah ok** –

Sra.M- **vamos siéntate,** -volvía a lo que minutos antes estaba haciendo-

M-**entonces que pasó sam**- cuestionaba intrigada-

Q-recibía su plato con una sonrisa de la señora millier- **gracias… **-y después se limitaría a escuchar nuevamente la anécdota de puck.

No podía encontrar explicación alguna a la ausencia de rachel, no era muy usual en ella saltarse una cena incluso era la que mas podía hablar en ellas, así que una preocupación se instalo en la rubia "tal vez se siente mal" "se abra molestado por el comentario en el instituto" "necesito saber que tiene", toda aquella lluvia de ideas la obligo a levantarse sin terminar toda su cena, disculpándose; diciendo que no tenía mucha hambre y que estaba cansada.

Ascendió las escaleras pero lo que la extraño fue que no toco su habitación de rachel , si no que fue directamente a la azotea, no se equivoco antes de abrir la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea ya podía percibir la melodía lo extraño es que no parecían provenir de su piano más bien de una guitarra.

James Blunt – High

R-Beautiful dawn…

lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see

(with you).

Q-abrió la puerta con la misma sensación con la que varios minutes antes había entrado a la casa, pero ahora no encontraría un comedor, si no una chica sentada en la misma barda donde ella solía subir y sentarse, la forma en que la encontraba era con una guitara negra en manos, por alguna extraña razón no tardo en averiguar rachel que ella se encontraba presenciando su actuación más bien le dio la sensación de que parecía que la estaba esperando.

R-Beautiful dawn

I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.  
But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Q-un ligero movimiento en la cabeza de rachel la hizo entender que se acercara y así lo hizo con pasos lentos incluso algo torpes se acerco hasta quedar a un costado de ella, toda aquella situación era una sensación nueva para quinn.

R- Beautiful dawn

melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?  
Beautiful dawn

You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.

Q-un par de años en una escuela que la había enseñado a ser una excelente actriz y así se reconocía en su instituto y en aquel momento por más que quería disimular su entusiasmo no lo pudo evitar, sería la primera vez que alguien con solo una Mirada como la que Rachel le entregaba en esos momentos podía hacer que su Corazón palpitara a una velocidad increíble y que tuviera ese ardor en los labios por besar esa boca que tan bien entonaba.

R-High…

running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high

running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

R-le regalaba una sonrisa que bien podía ocupar gran parte de su rostro, con algo de torpeza en la manos pero sin deshacerse de la guitarra acariciaba el rostro de quinn- eres hermosa –noto el rubor en la mejillas de quinn un rubor que estaba acostumbrada a presenciar siempre en el rostro de la rubia, dejo escapar una sonrisa tímida y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-

Q- no se separo de ella cuando termino el beso solo dejo que su frente se posara en la de rachel y dejo escapar un suspiro lo bastante fuerte para dejar sin oxigeno a rachel- **puedes ser más perfecta**

R-**no soy perfecta** –se retiro para mirarla a los ojos- **pero tu si y eso me da miedo**

Q-fruncía el seño sin entender las palabras de rach- **¿miedo? ¿yo?** –con un tono de confusión pero lo suficiente suave para no romper el momento

R- **si porque eres única, la forma en que me miras, en que me hablas, incluso en que me tocas y todo eso me da miedo porque podría enamorarme de ti**

Q-**enamorarte…** -aquella simple palabra pudo romper con cualquier momento, mostrando un poco de temor pero por dentro una sonrisa lo suficiente clara- **yo..** –Titubio por unos segundos-**yo tam..bién tengo miedo.. eh.. tam..bién podría enamorarme**

R- no le sentaba nada bien saber lo que quinn pensaba no en su situación- **quinn… no… **-con algo de dolor en sus palabras**- no debes enamorarte de mi**

Q- extrañada por el comentario dio un paso atrás por inercia y con la mirada cuestionaba las palabras de rachel- **no puedes pedirme eso… no es algo que podamos controlar**

R-**quinn…** -dejo la guitarra a un costado con mucho cuidado y se inclino para tomar las manos de la rubia-** no puedes enamorarte de mi, yo… **-con algo de duda en sus palabras que dejaba a un lado para mostrar la suficiente seguridad- **yo me voy a ir muy pronto, sabes que vine aquí por un disco y tal vez en uno meses me vaya… no quiero irme sabiendo que lastimo alguien lo comprendes.**

Q- **¿y si tú te enamoras de mi?** –Cuestiono sin alguna duda-

R-bajo la mirada y observo que aun sostenía sus manos y dejaba pequeñas caricias en ellas, dejando dibujar una sonrisa- **no lo hare** –dijo sin dudarlo y luego observo a quinn**- no lo hare porque sé que si algún día vuelve marley, tu no dudaras en ir con ella**

Q-**es por ella que me dices esto**

R- **es por todo quinn, creo que si seguimos así alguna de las dos saldrá lastimada **–hablaba con sinceridad con toda la que podía mostrarle a quinn

Q- **y es por eso que no has bajado a cenar**

R- una sonrisa que mostraba que sabía que aquel comentario no podría pasar desapercibido para quinn- **ustedes son una familia, llevan años juntos y yo me iré en unos meses no creo que sea gusto que me encariñe con gente que tal vez no vuelva a ver ¿no crees?**

Q-**no creo… puedes visitarnos y vernos pero no tienes porque aislarte ahora ya eres parte de esta familia, creo que debes de comenzar aceptarlo**

R- **lo tendré en cuenta, pero tal vez después pienses diferente**

Q-**nunca pensare diferente rachel** –le sonreía mostrando la seguridad en lo que decía-

R-**nunca digas nunca**

Q-**de verdad que eres extraña rachel**

R- **al menos ahora no me has dicho rara,** -dejaba escapar una carcajada-

Q- cortando con toda la tención**- así que tocas la guitarra**

R-**así es** –se mostraba ególatra y mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo-

Q- **que otro secreto me tienes guardado** –observo como la incomodidad se mostro en rachel segundos después de terminar aquella frase- **¿estás bien?**

R-**si, solo que he recordado que mañana debo madrugar y bueno debo descansar**

Q-**cierto** –observaba como rachel tomaba la guitarra y la guardaba en aquel cuarto que había limpiado a altas hora de la madrugada-

R-giraba para observar a quinn**- entonces no te enamoraras de mi **–decía en tono de broma-

Q-**no, pero no prometo que tú no te enamores de mi**

Las dos se unían en una carcajada que bien podría ser por compromiso.

_Disculpen el retraso del capítulo… dedique mi tiempo a otro detalle que quería fuera especial espero comprendan._

_Como siempre esperando les haya disgustando o gustando, cualquier comentario, duda o queja dejan un review… y recuerden que todo tienen un porqué._

_Próxima actualización no estoy muy segura pero sería es en esta semana a últimas horas._

_Ah y escuchen la canción a mi me encanto y también pueden recomendarme algunas._


	16. Chapter 16

**ENAMORADA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal vez podría ser la noche más larga que había tenido durante su estancia en lima Ohio, pero no podía, le era imposible mantenerse dormida, habían sido escasas 2 horas las que descanso, cuando la lluvia que se propiciaba en el exterior la hacía despertar fueron varias las ocasiones en las que se levanto de la cama, camino al baño se observo en el espejo , volvía a su cama tomaba un vaso de agua y de nuevo volvía hacer un tonto intento por dormir, así estuvo más de una hora y media hasta que fue demasiada su desesperación y termino por salir de su habitación perfectamente abrigada, ascendió a la azotea y con sumo cuidado y sin mojarse entro a su tan querido cuarto a observar a su bebe "su piano", eran las 3 de la mañana y no era la mejor hora para tocar, así que solo se sentó frente a él y disimulo que sus dedos tocaban las teclas, hasta que sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien a quien ya hacía meses extrañaba.

R-tomo el celular y busco en la agenda para segundo después teclear el botón llamar- **kurt **–cuestiono con algo de duda-

K-¿**rachel?, oh por dios rachel** –se levantaba rápidamente de la cama- **¿Dónde estas rach?**

R- **kurt te extraño tanto**

K-**pero dime ¿donde estas rach?**

R-**no puedo decirte **

K-**te hemos buscado durante este tiempo, Blaine ha estado preguntando pero nadie le dice nada ¿Cómo estas rach?**

R-**bien kurt, es solo que estado trabajando**

K-**si eso ya lo sé, ¿pero donde rach?**

R- omitía la pregunta del chico-** kurt **

K-**que tienes suenas triste, vamos habla, di algo rach**

R- **me he enamorado**

K-**¿qué?** –Paralizado no había otra palabra para la expresión en el cuerpo de kurt-

R-**no sé qué hacer**

K- no tenia las palabras adecuadas- **¿Cuándo vuelves?**

R-**en dos o tres meses**

K- **bien…**

R-interrumpía al chico al escuchar un ruido en el exterior- **creo que alguien viene, debo colgar**

K-**rach**

R-**si…!**

K-**sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuídate y te quiero**

R-**yo también te quiero** –terminaba la llamada-

Sus pasos eran lentos, había escuchado alguien caminar en la azotea su tan característica curiosidad la obligaba ascender con un bate en las manos lo cierto es que no lo encontró y se conformo con tomar lo primero que encontró a su paso.

**-¿quién está ahí?** –Con algo de temor en su voz, vio como una sombra caminaba en el cuarto, el par de gotas que escurrían por su frente no le permitían la mejor visibilidad –**tengo un arma y no dudare en usarla** -

R-**soy yo quinn** – se mostraba detrás de la puerta

Q-**pero que haces aquí a estas horas **–caminaba hasta el cuarto para cubrirse de la lluvia-

R-**no podía dormir, y no lo se me dieron ganas de subir** –observaba como quinn se limpiaba las gotas de agua del rostro y cabello-

Q- **que acaso eres alguna especie de vampiro, ¿siempre tienes que subir de madrugada?**

R-un rubor en sus mejillas y una pena se instalaba en ella, iba a responder pero el detalle en la mano de la rubia llamo mas su atención **- enserio quinn esa es tu arma contra vampiros**- dejaba escapar una carcajada

Q- desviaba su mirada al objeto que sostenía apenas era consciente de que lo primero que había tomado era un peluche en forma de serpiente**- yo…**

R- seguía en una batalla por mantenerse un momento seria lo cierto es que la risa se lo impedía- **pero que ruda quinn, seguro me hubieras dejado inconsciente**

Q- se comenzaba a contagiar por la risa de la morena y lo cómica que debió de ser la escena- **es mi mejor arma** –levantaba el peluche y fingía una molestia-

R-aun sin poder controlar la risa**- si claro, para combatir los monstruos en tus sueño pero no para la vida real **

Q- no podía contener la risa que toda aquella escena le producía, pero quería mostrarle a la morena que era una buena arma y dejando un suave golpe en el hombro de la morena- **toma…**

R-**hei..!-** dejo escapar tras recibir varios golpes -

Q-**VEZ…! es una buena arma** –expreso aun dejando golpes en el cuerpo de la morena-

R-**ese ha sido un golpe a traición** –dijo mirando a la rubia mientras le reprochaba-

Q-**por darme un tremendo susto** –depositando un suave golpe-

R-**no lo hagas** –dijo aun con la sonrisa instalada-

Q-**por burlarte de mí** –dejo otro golpe-

R-la agilidad que ya había presumido anteriormente cuando tuvo el percance con kitty la hacía presumir de una habilidad que terminaba por hacerse del peluche y desquitarse de los varios golpes que había recibido por parte de la rubia- **tienes razón quinni es una buena arma**

Q-**basta rach** –fingía un tono serio, mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos atrás para evitar los no tan dolorosos golpes-

R- **no quie…** -no termino su tan entretenida batalla cuando sintió que los brazos de la rubia rodeaban su cadera y esta comenzaba una pelea por hacerse de aquel peluche- **para quinn… no vamos a ca…e…r **–si la morena tenia voz de profeta, lo siguiente que sintieron fue el suelo, quinn callo primero y sobre ella caía rachel del peluche solo pudo observar que voló varios metros lejos de ellas-

Q-no pudo contener mas y estallo en una risa mientras rachel hacia lo posible por incorporarse pero al igual que ella se había visto envuelta en un ataque de risa que le impedía levantarse y por tercer intento volvía a caer sobre la rubia, **-pero.. que torpe somos….**

R-dejaba un suave golpe sobre el pecho de la rubia- **tú tienes la culpa por cargarme**

Q-** yo…** –decía con tono sarcástico y minutos después comenzaban a ser consientes de la situación -

R- **me duele el estomago** -decía con un gesto de dolor y aun con la sonrisa instalada en su rostro, mientras intentaba incorporarse pero un gesto lo evito por completo-

Q-tiraba del cuerpo de la morena y rodeaba su cadera con ambas manos- **rach…** -con la sonrisa en su rostro

R-**si quinn-** había comenzado a percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba y por consecuente sus nervios comenzaban hacer notorios al igual que su agitada respiración-

Q-comenzó a dejar suaves caricias sobre la espalda de rachel mientras su mirada hacia un gran esfuerzo entre la obscuridad por encontrar algún destello en los ojos de la morena y ahí estaba el brillo que desprendían su mirada era de completo deseo no lo dudo mas y dejo un beso sobre sus labios, aun sentía el peso del cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo y sentía el calor que este comenzaba a desprender después de estar varios minutos besando sus labios- **quieres… **- fue lo único que dejo escapar tras los pocos segundos de respiración

R- sentía el calor en su cuerpo y la humedad entre sus piernas, lo deseaba igual que quinn, aun podía sentir su pijama de la rubia húmeda por la lluvia y eso la excitaba aun mas- **sh…** - fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando sus manos comenzaron a dejar caricias sobre el vientre de la rubia y besos sobre su lóbulo que dejaron escapar en la rubia leves gemido

Q-**rach…** -lo dijo aun con la voz entrecortada sentir las manos de la morena sobre sus pechos y la presión de su rodilla entre su centro mientras que dejaba besos alrededor de su cuello todo aquello le dificultaban el habla pero lo hizo porque no podía callarlo mas- **rachel…!**

R**-aja…** - solo eso dejo oír, mientras comenzaba a subir la camisa de quinn-

Q-**lo que hablamos la otra noche…** -necesitaba llamar la atención de la morena habían pasado 2 semanas desde su mutuo acuerdo y necesitaba aclarar un punto, lo logro sentía como rachel se detenía y la miraba a los ojos buscando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar- **no puedo cumplirlo** –solo observo como la morena levanto las cejas en señal de que no terminaba de comprender- **me… me estoy enamorando de… ti **

R-cerro los ojos tras escuchar la frase y en segundos volvió abrirlos tal vez con algo de temor pero con una confianza que bien sabia podría traerle algunos problemas a futuro, se acerco a escasos centímetros de sus labios deposito un beso y susurro- **yo ya me he enamorado, desde la primera vez que te vi **–volvió a depositar un beso con mas intensidad, su lengua traspaso toda barrera hasta encontrar a su gemela y no se detuvieron hasta que tuvo que levantarse para deshacerse de la camisa de la rubia para dejar a la vista su torso desnudo.

Q-si algo no se le gustaba mucho, era que rachel aun conservara su blusa y en un solo movimiento se deshizo de esta, podía escuchar claramente como las gotas pegaban sobre los cristales y como se dejaban escuchar unos truenos pero eso poco importo cuando sus manos se depositaron en la parte baja de la pijama de la morena, se dejo llevar y en un solo movimiento los comenzó a bajar dejando a la vista la ropa interior de la morena…

.

.

.

_¿Me pregunto me odiaran por dejar el capitulo aquí_?

_Como siempre esperando les haya disgustando o gustando, cualquier comentario, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Próxima actualización sigo sin estar muy segura pero será entre domingo y lunes._


	17. Chapter 17

Les dejo estas canciones por si gustan escucharlas ya se antes, después o durante la lectura.

PORTISHEAD - GLORY BOX

I LIKE IT - MOBY

**TE QUIERO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Q-Podía escuchar claramente como las gotas de la lluvia que se producían en el exterior pegaban sobre los cristales y como se dejaban escuchar de vez en cuando unos truenos pero eso poco importo cuando sus manos se depositaron en la parte baja de la pijama de la morena, se dejo llevar y en un solo movimiento los comenzó a bajar dejando a la vista la ropa interior de rachel…

R-Sentí las manos aun frías de la rubia sobre mi ropa interior y supe que era el momento que no había vuelta atrás que lo deseaba desde que la vi y que ahora estaba frente a mi dispuesta a entregarse, su mirada no mostraba ninguna duda, me pedía, me exigía que no me detuviera en su ojos se veía el deseo la locura de lo que sería hacer el amor.

Y lo hice comencé a recorre cada poro de su piel con mis labios, en sus pechos me detuve quise jugar, acariciar, besar y lamer, "lo hice" y percibí claramente como sus pezones crecieron y endurecieron, su cuerpo comenzó a coger calor su respiración se acelero y eso me impedía, me obligaba a no para, y aquello me excitaba aun mas. Seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a su vientre, el cual recorrí sin descansar, me detuve en su ombligo algo lindo de besar, su entrepierna ya estaba cerca y podía sentir la humedad que desprendía y lo suaves movimiento que hacía en la cadera.

Su cuerpo vibraba lo podía sentir, mi mente se quedo en blanco solo estaba ella mi rubia de ojos verdes y estaba haciéndole el amor. Después de unos instantes en su vientre, baje hasta su entre pierna ella lo deseaba igual que yo, lo supuse cuando me facilito la cosa y abría las piernas dejándome acceder, me quede paralizada observando aquella fuente de placer. La luna se detuvo y no nos importo, solo deseábamos gozar, disfrutar y amarnos, conocernos hasta llegar al final.

Ella estaba completamente fuera de sí y no se podía resistir, después de juguetear con su ropa interior y sus contornos, deslice aquella prenda que parecía sobrar y aparecieron sus encantos, estaba completamente excitada y deseaba comenzar pase mi lengua una y otra vez, entonces comenzó a gemir la mejor composición musical que pude percibir, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y empapados de placer.

Su entre pierna abierta de par en par, mas húmeda no podría estar, me decía continua y no pares jamás, deslice mi mano entre su vientre hasta llegar a la humedad y despacio me introduje, sentí una sensación de calor, de ardor interior, con movimientos suaves en vaivén estuvimos un buen rato y de vez en cuando ella gemía de placer, ella me agarraba, no me dejaba escapar, no tenía ninguna intensión, quería hacerla llegar al éxtasis, así que sin pensarlo acelere el movimiento dejándose llevar, con espasmos violento, las dos llegamos al final, extenuado, quemado, abrazadas en el suelo ahí nos quedamos sin decir palabras solo dejando caricias y besándonos hasta que el sueño nos venció.

Me levanto aun con el calor en mi cuerpo, abrazadas en un cuarto que tal vez presumía de ser pequeño y estar un poco desarreglado, pero eso poco importaba, sentía claramente la respiración tranquila de mi rubia y eso erizaba mi piel como era posible que aquella mujer que estaba dormida y parecía indefensa, provocara tanto en mi cuerpo, hubieran sido horas las que me pude haber quedando observando cómo su rubio cabello caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros aun estaba despeinado "oh si recuerdo eso" todo fue culpa mía y del placer al que me hizo llegar, solo una pequeña manta nos cubría a ambas, me hubiera quedado ahí por días, semanas incluso años , lo cierto es que era tarde y ella debía ir a la prestigiosa institución de mckinley y yo debía regresar a lo que había venido a esta ciudad.

R-**quinn** –susurre por lo bajo tal vez mi subconsciente no quería despertarla y que siguiera abrazada a su cuerpo- **quinni**- otro intento deseando sea fallido, pero no lo es, ella se mueve un poco y veo un gesto en su rostro, no ha recibido muy bien los primeros rayos del sol, no lo puedo evitar y sonrió ante tal gesto**- quinni debemos bajar**

Q- abro los ojos con dificultad eh olvidado que no estoy en mi habitación y en aquel lugar no hay cortinas que me cubran de los rayos, "es hermosa" pienso al solo verla cubrirse con la manta, lo cierto es que deseo verla desnuda nuevamente**- buenos días**- sonrió y delicadamente me alzo de nuestra cama improvisada, la observo por varios minutos tomo su rostro con delicadeza quiero cerciorarme que no he soñado y que es rachel la que está frente a mi sonriéndome- **has amanecido más hermosa que nunca**- veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan y como mi corazón comienza a latir, es lo más dulce y tierno que eh visto, no puedo evitarlo más y deposito un beso sobre sus labios, corto y preciso solo para comenzar mi mañana con el mejor pie-**¿qué hora es? **–Veo el sol un poco más al oriente que de costumbre-

R-no tengo reloj, nunca me ha gustado llevarlo y cuando llego a ponérmelo olvido que lo traigo puesto y de una u otra manera termino viendo la hora en el móvil, no tardo mas y busco la parte inferior de mi pijama entre toda la ropa que nos hemos quitado y tiro de él, saco mi celular y observo la hora- **las 7:30**

Q-**oh por dios, llegare tarde** –se supone que mi clase comienza a las 8 y aun me falta arreglarme, pero no sé como levantarme aun estoy desnuda, intento buscar mi ropa donde minutos antes a tirado rachel de su pijama y vuelvo mi vista a rachel ella sonríe tal vez porque sabe lo que estoy pensando, ella me intimida siempre lo hace y ahora mismo se que está disfrutando de mi timidez- **me pasas mi** **ropa** –dijo con algo de dificultad

R-**claro** –me giro, tomo la ropa de quinn y vuelvo a verla aun sigue sonrojada, no lo evito y suelto una risa**- ten, quieres que me dé la vuelta** – lo dijo en tono de broma, me es tan dulce verla actuar así, no es la primera vez que lo hace lo cierto es que ahora no está santana y no estamos en una cena-

Q-** no** –respondo no muy convencida pero que pretende rachel con eso, está disfrutando lo sé, no lo dudo y le doy un beso más intenso – **me gusta tu cuerpo**- me coloco la ropa con algo de complicaciones mientras observo que ella hace lo mismo- **te veo en la noche ¿está bien?**

R- **es lo que deseo** –nos levantamos ya perfectamente vestidas y sin el pudor, la miro se ve que tiene la preocupación de que se le ha hecho tarde pero lo cierto es que no quiero que se vaya y sé que ella está pensando lo mismo- **se te va hacer tarde**

Q-la miro, y no lo dudo rodeo su cadera con mis manos –**eres perfecta** – le doy un corto beso que se extiende varios minutos ahora mi media hora para llegar a clase se ha convertido en 15 min- **tal vez esta noche me cuentes otro tramo de la historia** –se que la historia que rachel me cuenta esta basadas en ella y en mí, lo hago con la intensión de saber si aun desea irse, ahora no quiero que se vaya-

R-**lo prometo, pero ahora vete conozco a cassandra july y no le gusta que lleguen tarde a su clase** –la observo girarse y caminar rumbo a la salida, pero antes de perderla de vista se gira

Q-la observo aun esta el brillo en su mirada y no lo puedo evitar más eh deseado decírselo durante toda la madrugada y ahora es el momento- **te quiero rachel**

R- no lo puedo evitar y formo una sonrisa de emoción –**yo también te quiero** -es la primera vez que me lo dice y me ah hecho sentir fuerte, ahora sé que puedo con lo que se viene.

Desciendo a mi habitación aun con el temblor en las piernas ha sido una noche bastante cansada y satisfactoria, cuando escucho sonar mi móvil, observo la pantalla y un gesto de sorpresa se instala en mi- **bueno…**

.

.

.

_Como siempre esperando les haya disgustando o gustando, cualquier comentario, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo._


	18. Chapter 18

**VUELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desciendo a mi habitación aun con el temblor en las piernas ha sido una noche bastante cansada y satisfactoria, cuando escucho sonar mi móvil, observo la pantalla y un gesto de sorpresa se instala en mi- **bueno…** -no recibo respuesta pero puedo escuchar claramente su respiración atreves del móvil así que repito mis palabras- **bueno** –con un tono más alto y claro

-**Bueno rachel**

R-puedo percibir el alivio en su voz- **si soy yo**

- con un tono de voz desesperado- **has respondido**

R-noto como su tono a cambiado, se que sucede algo y me preocupa- **a sucedido algo**- me acerco al escritorio que he instalado a un costado de la entrada, abro el primer cajón y saco de él un sobre amarillo con un cordón rojo-

- **no**, -suena convincente**- ¿está todo bien?**

R- mi corazón se ha calmado después de escuchar esa negativa, comenzaba a preocuparme si es cierto que le di mi numero pero en todo este tiempo no me había llamado me extraño que lo hiciera ahora- **si, si todo está bien**

-**no, puedo estar más tiempo aquí rachel **–de nuevo vuelve a sonar con un tono desesperado-

R-de repente todo da un giro de 180 grados, no quiere tocar ese tema aún es pronto para afrontarlo**- tranquilízate, en unas semanas vuelo a new york** – lo dijo no muy convencida ahora se lo que implica el tomar ese vuelo

-su tono cambia a un tono molesto**- cuando rachel ¿Cuándo vienes?**

R- **en tres o cuatro semanas**

-**segura rachel, segura que ya falta** **poco** – su tono es de alivio y de emoción-

R- **si, ya estuve el tiempo suficiente aquí así que en tres semanas lo tendremos y días después volare para estar contigo **–intento transmitir la suficiente seguridad y que mi voz suene convincente, no he titubeado en ninguna palabra aunque tiene un sabor amargo por cada frase**- debo de colgar no es buen momento para hablar, se que hace unos días estas en el departamento con kurt, salúdalo**

-**si, si y gracias rachel**

R-Termino la llamada con un sabor amargo, mi día ah cambiado se que debo terminar este trabajo en un tiempo limite así que quito el hilo rojo que tiene el sobre y saco varios papeles que su interior, tomo asiento en la silla giratoria recuerdo cuando la compre fue tan cómoda que no lo dude ni dos segundos aunque eso me quitara 200 dólares del bolso, sonrió por aquel impulso y luego me dispongo a leer cada uno de los papeles mientras tomo notas en una libreta.- **21 de julio…**

He tropezado con varias personas, incluso he pisado el pasto que adorna la institución de mckinley y aun así he llegado tarde por 12 minutos, he visto la expresión de santana es como cuando le dije a mi madre que me mudaba a lima para estudiar en un escuela de arte, parece molesta pero sigo mirando su soberbia, afortunadamente no eh recibido reprimenda de la profesora cassandra july, soy una de sus mejores alumnas y sé que eso tiene que ver mucho, ya que en varias ocasiones otras compañeras han llegado tarde y se han llevado varios reportes aparte de ayudar a recoger el material a final de clase, recibo todas aquellas miradas de envidia y llego a mi lugar, dispuesta a escuchar el resto de la clase.

S- me acerco al termino de la clase y sorprendo a la rubia acomodando alguna de sus cosas-** oh por dios, pero que ojeras** –el rostro está perfectamente maquillado pero conozco perfectamente a quinn y sé que no ha dormido- ¿**una noche de sexo con el nomo?**

Q- como es posible que no se le pase ninguna – **no santana, simplemente no pude dormir**

S-muestro molestia y desesperación- **como es posible que aun sigas mintiéndome, crees que no se han escuchado sus gemidos durante toda la noche**-una sonrisa de soberbia inunda mi rostro-

Q-pálida sin color, creo que he olvidado como respirara después de esa confesión de santana- **no**, -aun no se qué decir ante tal acusación**-¿tu escuchaste?**-cuestiono con dificultad

S-**no, pero tú rostro me ha dicho que tuviste sexo con ella** –sonrió con soberbia y orgullo-

Q-un alivio, al menos no ha escuchado aunque sí me ha descubierto- **si san y fue realmente mágico **–dijo con la mirada perdida y recordando cada poro de su piel y aun siento como mis manos tocaban cada parte de su piel-

S-un gesto de disgusto y una sonrisa de emoción por ver a su amiga sonreír y con el brillo en sus ojos como desde hace mucho no la observaba- **deja la cursilería para después que te parece si vamos a comer con britt**

Q-dejo escapar una sonrisa, conozco a mi amiga nunca le ha gustado comer en un restaurante pero desde hace unas semanas que fuimos a comer al restaurante y conoció a britt no deja de cortejarla sabe que si la acompaña va quedarse como la ultima vez sola mientras observa como su amiga deja todo su talento frente a britt- **no creo, eh quedado con rachel **– tal vez es mentira no ha quedado con ella pero ya no tiene ninguna clase y desea volver a verla-

S-**te perdimos quinn, pero está bien yo iré a comer fuera no quiero ver a las tórtolas darse…-** no he terminado de hablar y ya he recibido un golpe de la rubia- **de comer quinn**- dijo con un tono molesto

Q-**tu no cambias, me voy…-** giro y me dirijo a la salida con un solo fin llegar temprano a casa

Camino las escasas cuadras para llegar a la casa de la señora millier, busco la llave en mi bolso y abro la puerta, no debe de haber nadie en casa solo la señora rose y rachel, pero seguramente la morena está en su habitación o en su cuarto especial, decido caminar a la cocina a saludar y avisar a la señora rose, lo cierto es que antes de dar un paso al interior logra percibir perfectamente la voz de rachel y millier, decido entrar cuando escucho un poco de la conversación que se produce entre ambas

R-**no se preocupe, ya le eh dicho que va estar bien, no es necesario que vuele ahora** –intento calmarla la llamada que ha recibido no le ha sentado nada bien, toco su hombro para calmarla y darle seguridad

Sra.R- **no voy a estar tranquila rachel y si le ha sucedido algo**- las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas-

R- **no, eso no ya me hubieran avisado, le aseguro que está en buenas manos** –verla así me vuelve frágil y de nuevo aquel sabor amargo

Q-observa la escena y mira a la señora rose con lagrimas en los ojos y estos completamente hinchados se ve que ha llorado por un largo rato pero no entiendo el motivo- **que pasa, ¿está todo bien?** –observa como ambas se sorprenden incluso sus rostros se han vuelto pálidos

Sra.R**- si está todo bien quinni** –la observa intentando de calmarla y ser convincente –**mi hermana ha vuelto a enfermar y quiero ir a verla**

Q- muestra un gesto de confusión aquella escena no la convence del todo pero ha nombrado a su hermana y sabe que ha salido varias veces de la ciudad por ir a cuidarla así que ese detalle termina por convencerla aunque rachel se muestra ausente y con la mirada baja- **si se siente mejor vaya a verla, nosotras la acompañamos al aeropuerto** –lo dijo observando como rachel alza la mirada rápidamente y muestra algo de incomodidad por mi idea-

R-**no creo que sea buena idea **–dijo porque de verdad considero que es una mala idea

Q-**¿por qué? **–no entiendo el tono que a utilizado

R- **porque ya le han dicho que está en buenas manos y que se encuentra bien** –se nota algo de duda en mis palabras incluso me he detenido a pensar como terminar mi escusa

Sra.R- **aun sigo considerando que debo volar solo para cerciorarme que todo está bien **

R- **está bien**- dijo no muy convencida- **la acompañaremos, pero prométame que en cuanto la vea y observe que este bien toma el primer vuelo de vuelta**- mi tono es preocupado y sé que quinn se cuestiona mi actuación y la actitud de la señora rose

Q-**no se dijo mas, tomare el auto y la llevaremos ahora mismo**- tengo tantas dudas pero sé que no es el momento tal vez en el camino cuestionare a rachel por la actitud que han tomado

Salimos detrás de la señora rose parece que tiene prisa por llegar y supongo que es normal yo también haría lo mismo por mi hermana aunque toda aquella historia es algo extraña.

.

.

.

_Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Próximo capítulo viernes a primeras horas_


	19. Chapter 19

**ENCUENTRO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hemos dejado a la señora rose en el aeropuerto ha comprado un boleto con dirección a new york y nos ha insistido en que regresemos que ella puede esperar, el hambre y tal vez la incertidumbre por averiguar lo que sucede me ha hecho convencer a rachel de volver y no se ha resistido, lo extraño es que durante el camino se ha mantenido ausente, incluso no hemos cruzado muchas palabras, escasas frases ¿quieres prender la radio? no ¿estás bien? SI , todo esto es tan extraño y se vuelve aun mas cuando recibo la llamada de santana.

Q-**san…** -escucho que su voz es desesperada incluso esta espantada intenta decirme algo pero no la entiendo bien, parece haber varios ruidos de fondo que me impide percibir su voz**- no te escucho santana ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa?** –dirijo la vista a rachel que ahora si noto que me ha prestado atención pero su gesto es igual que el mío preocupado y sin entender**- san… santana...** –grito atreves del móvil

S-**quinn…** -tono desesperado- **kitty… kitty esta… aquí** –es lo único que logro decir en cuanto se corta la llamada

R-estoy ajena a todo pero observo en la rubia un gesto de extrañes, de confusión, no comprendo que es lo que le han podido decir pero siento claramente como quinn a pisado el acelerador**-¿Qué pasa quinn?**

Q-**no lo sé**- respondo con un toco frio, escueto y corto, lo cierto es que no se que esté pasando y no quiero preocupar a mi copiloto-

R-**pero que te ha dicho** –se que le ha dicho algo, por la forma en que actúa y el cuerpo se me eriza incluso lo siento un poco entumido y no puedo reaccionar el miedo me invade y no sé en qué momento eh comenzado a gritarle- **QUE TE DIJO QUINN… DIME..!**

Q- **que kitty está en la casa**-respondo concisa sin más que decir supongo que mi silencio la ha asustado hasta que comienza a decir cosas sin sentido, frases que no logro comprender-

R-susurro- **lo sabia…** **sabia que esto pasaría…-** he dejado de temblar mis padres me han enseñado a no temer, a ser valiente cuando se debe, y sé que en cuanto quinn llegue a la casa debo de ser lo suficiente fuerte por las dos**-quiero que esperes en el auto, yo entrare**- observo que ha vuelto su vista por unos segundos mostrando sorpresa por mis palabras

Q-**no, eso nunca yo entrare contigo**

R-**sabemos que me busca a mí, no a ti, estas mejor afuera si pasa algo puedes traer a la policía **–lo dijo convencida porque creo en cada una de mis palabras y porque mi único trabajo es mantener sana a quinn mi corazón y lo que eh comenzado a sentir por ella me lo exige y sé que a la única persona que kitty busca es a mi.

Q-lo medito por unos momentos y termino cediendo, porque conozco a kitty es reconocida por el daño que puede ocasionar y tal vez tenga razón rachel si las dos entramos no podremos salir, entonces ninguna podrá traer ayuda, es entonces cuando me percato que me eh detenido justo en la puerta, vuelvo la vista a la entrada y observo que esta se encuentra entre abierta, luego miro a rachel y por alguna extraña razón su mirada me transmite tranquilidad y seguridad como si supiera lo que va suceder- **cuídate**

R-miro el terror en los ojos de quinn y solo me limito a tocar su mano y ejercer la suficiente presión para calmarla o al menos intentarlo**-no te preocupes, todo va estar bien**- aun tiemblo por dentro pero no dejo mostrar aquel sentimiento porque sé que si lo hago la preocupare aun mas- **trae ayuda**- ella asiente con un ligero movimiento, entonces es el momento cuando me acerco y dejo un largo beso en sus labios para después salir del coche y observar como quinn sale con el auto por ayuda.

No son más de las 7:30 apenas parece ocultarse el sol en las colinas y un par de rayos dan en la casa dándole un color amarillento, la puerta esta entreabierta y se logra observar por la ventana que alguno de los cuadros están mal colocados y otros parecen haberlos descolgados, rachel se acerca a la entrada con pasos cortos ahora ya no esta quinn y el miedo sale sin pedir su autorización, agradece ser delgada porque pasa sin ningún problema por la abertura de la puerta y no hace ningún ruido, ahora puede observar que los cuadros que faltaban se encuentran en el suelo y parece que alguien ha entrado y revuelto la casa, observa las escaleras parecen estar completamente vacías, aun no está segura si cerciorarse de si hay alguien en la cocina y el comedor o ascender las escaleras y observar si alguien está en las habitaciones, escoge la primera, camina sin perder de vista la planta alta y sin dejar pasar nada en la planta que ya comienza a recorrer, en el comedor solo observa que las sillas están mal colocadas y dos están rotas, se introduce a la cocina sin hacer ruido incluso siente que ha dejado de respirar porque aquel simple gesto provocaría un ruido que haría saber que está en el interior de la casa, después de cerciorarse que no hay nadie en la planta baja vuelve a su punto de inicio observa la planta alta y comienza ascender las escaleras apoyándose en la pared, cuando llega a la planta alta comienza a recorrer el pasillo observando en cada una de las habitaciones todas están completamente revueltas incluso la suya, a la cual entra rápidamente y observa el cajón donde esa misma mañana ha guardado el sobre amarillo, no hay absolutamente nada parece ser que es lo único que falta en su habitación y sin más comienzan apoderarse el miedo de ella incluso siente que la manos le han empezado a sudar al igual que su respiración que ha comenzado a ser más acelerada, sale de su habitación solo hay una parte que no ha revisado la azotea y la recamara de quinn, no hay necesidad de revisar la azotea porque escucha perfectamente la voz de kitty que procede de la habitación de quinn que se encuentra completamente cerrada.

K- **parece que ya han tardado bastantes, creo que no les importan y yo comienzo aburrirme** –suena con voz amenazante- **me pregunto quién de ustedes será el primero o ¿alguno desea morir primero? **

R- se queda de pie escuchando atreves de la puerta, sabe que debe de entrar o terminara matando a sus amigos, pero un ruido procedente de la azotea la hace retroceder y ocultarse en la habitación de arti que es la más cercana a la de quinn –

Ale-abre la puerta y provoca la sorpresa de la rubia más baja -**kitty, parece que no hay nadie más aquí, ya registre toda la casa**

K-**maldición, vuelve a buscar y ¿Elizabeth donde esta?**

Ale-**hay viene**-observa a la chica recorrer el pasillo-

K- **que diablos haces**

E-**buscar** –responde como si fuera algo obvio-

K-**y la encontraste **

E-**no, pero la estúpida debe de estar escondida en algún sitio**

K-**pues encuéntralo y mátala**

E-**no te preocupes la torturare hasta morir**

R-se que ahora es el momento la chica que hablo al último parece estar frente a mi puerta con suerte podre noquearla y así solo restaran dos, no lo dudo y salgo con bastante fuerza que termino por tumbar a la chica y romperle la nariz o eso creo porque comienza a sangrar bastante, en cuestión de segundos ya me encuentro perfectamente de pie frente a kitty**- Me buscabas…** -dijo con un tono bastante seguro y amenazante, no deseo que se note el miedo que invade mi cuerpo, recuerdo a las chicas son las mismas que estaban junto a kitty el día que tuvimos el percance en el bar, como desearía que estuviera santana a mi lado me ayudaría con la rubia de nombre Alejandra la misma a la que le propino una golpiza, intento ver al interior de la habitación atreves de sus cuerpo y logro visualizar que esta arti y mercedes tumbados en el suelo, atados de manos y pies, aun no estoy segura si hay alguien más adentro, pero no me entretengo mas, debo seguir con las manos firmes sosteniendo el arma que apunta al cráneo de kitty-

.

.

.

_A partir de este capítulo comenzaran aclararse algunas situaciones._

_Como siempre esperando les este gustando o disgustando, ya saben cualquier comentario ya se bueno o malo, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Próximo capítulo domingo a primeras horas_


	20. Chapter 20

**AGENTE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Son las 8:30 pm de aquel extraño día, recuerdo que hace menos de 17 horas estaba entre besos y caricias con mi rubia, después de aquella llamada que recibió la señora rose hace unas horas todo se ha vuelto un completo caos hasta llegar a este momento donde me encuentro de frente a kitty con un arma en la mano.

K-su voz es segura sin miedo como si no fuera la primera vez que viera un arma- **aquí estas, tienes idea de cuantos problemas les has traído a mi familia** – con una mirada profunda- **agente berry**

R-su mirada es intensa y el corazón me palpita tan rápido que incluso el zumbido llega a mi oído, no hay marcha atrás ahora me ha vuelto a mi realidad, sonrió con un ego de soberbia como si aquello que ha dicho me levantara el orgullo ahora sé que he sido una piedra en su zapato- **créeme son muy pocos para los que te esperan en prisión-**

K- deja escapar una sonrisa- **y quien me mandara ahí ¿tu?, **-vuelve a soltar una carcajada- **no lo creo porque tú de aquí no sales viva-**

R-me percato de que Alejandra a sacado un arma y me apunta sin titubear, pero aquello no me causa ningún temor, sigo con las manos firmes y el arma apuntando entre cada ceja de kitty –**dile que baje el arma y entréguense, prometo conseguirles una celda individual**-

K-**no lo hará y lo sabes, antes de que me dispares o me metas en prisión estarás en el suelo muerta al igual que ellos** – dirige al interior de la recamara

R-ahora puedo observar claramente sus ojos todos y cada uno muestran terror, miedo, pánico, supongo que no imaginaban que su día terminaría así o peor aun que su vida acabaría ahí**- si tocas a uno te lo juro que no tendré compasión contigo**

K-**tu, tener compasión por mí, eres idiota, tu deberías de pedirme compasión a mí, suplicarme porque te mate rápido** –su tono es molesto y en un impulso le quita el arma a la chica y me apunta soltando el seguro- **suplícame **

R- sonrió como si aquello que ha dicho me causa gracia, observo que eso le molesta lo cierto es que sonrió porque eh visto a santana salir de atrás de la cama y tomar un bate que quinn siempre suele dejar a un costado de su almohada por precaución aun no entiendo el porqué pero ahora agradezco que lo hiciera- ¿**suplicarte? Nunca así que** **vamos deja de pensarlo y hazlo pero te aseguro que tú te irás conmigo**- levanto un poco más el brazo y apunto a matar.

Observo que santana camina hacia ellas sin ser vista y con mucha cautela de que no se percaten de su presencia, todo guarda silencio por unos segundos hasta que se deja escuchar el grito agudo de santana que se ha decido a noquear a kitty con el bate y lo consigue esta cae al suelo tirando el arma que recorre el camino hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mis pies, me inclino y la tomo, es en ese preciso momento cuando se deja escuchar la voz de un par de oficiales que ya ascienden por las escaleras hasta llegar a nosotras, nos observan intentando de aclarar la escena pero eso solo dura unos minutos hasta que quinn llega a un lado de los oficiales y les indica a quienes deben esposar.

Q-**son ellas oficial**- dirige a las dos chicas que se encuentran en el suelo y a la tercera chica que sostiene santana con los brazos-

R-dejo pasar a los oficiales y les entrego el arma que tenía kitty en su poder, conservando la mía, el oficial me mira extraño hasta que saco del bolso de mi pantalón una placa- **soy agente** –dijo con tono seguro y observando la actitud de quinn-

Q**-¿agente?** –con un tono de extrañes y confusión

R- no respondo porque puedo percibir en su voz la molestia que aquello le ha provocado, así que me limito a dar órdenes a los oficialas- **desaten a los rehenes y tómenles su declaración.** **Yo me encargo de ella** –tomo a kitty del brazo aun atontada por el golpe que le ha propinado santana y la llevo hasta la patrulla que se encuentra frente a la casa-

Los próximos 45 minutos pasan entre declaraciones y llenado de papeles, hace mas de 20 minutos que ya han trasladado a kitty y a sus amigas a una celda para ser juzgadas y condenas en un par de semanas, pero para rachel ese no es su mayor problema, si no el que se espera cuando aquellos oficiales salen de la casa.

R- cierra la puerta principal y vuelve al comedor donde todos se encuentran sentados en sus respectivas sillas, solo una persona parece no estar cansada y es quinn que está de pie a un lado de la cocina**- yo… puedo explicarlo**

M- **pues hazlo, ¿porque kitty ha hecho eso? ¿qué es lo que sucede?**

R- se sienta y respira hasta llenar sus pulmones para después liberarlos y comenzar a explicarse**- hace más de un año que estamos tras la pista de kitty, ella es una traficante de varias sustancias toxicas, drogas e incluso armas, hace 4 meses que nos enteramos que ella estaba viviendo aquí entonces me mandaron aquí como agente en cubierto para confirmar y conseguir suficientes pruebas para detenerla, es por eso que como ex estudiante de mckinley armaron la cuartada perfecta para regresar con el pretexto de hacer un nuevo álbum y una vez dentro estaría en contacto con varios de los alumnos que me harían saber quien era la que traficaba drogas entre los estudiantes, el operativo estaba previsto para dos semanas lo cierto es que se ha enterado de mi presencia aquí y ha venido por ustedes**

P-**entonces eres detective**- lo dice no muy convencido, ya que le es imposible que aquell chica de pequeño cuerpo ser oficial

R- **si lo era hace 2 años, la verdad es que soy actriz de Broadway desde hace un año pero mis padres son los que llevaban el caso y decidieron que como ex alumna podría ser más fácil para mí infiltrarme**

A-¿**la señora rose está enterada?**

R- **si** – cortante y con voz clara-

Q**-¿pensabas decírnoslo o te ibas a ir sin decirnos?-**su voz suena dolida-

R- **se los diría, después… hasta que terminara el caso**

S- se había mantenido al margen durante la explicación de rachel, pero sabía que aquellas últimas frases parecían ser de una conversación más personal- **bueno ha sido un día muy largo creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya mañana podrá explicarnos con detalle**

Todos concordaron con santana y ascendieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones aun con el susto en sus rostros, quinn que se había mantenido en el mismo sitio observando la escena seguía de pie en el mismo sitio mirando a rachel intentando de encontrar una lógica a toda aquella historia, pero para ella no todo estaba tan claro como para sus demás compañeros.

R-**quinn deberíamos de subir e intentar dormir un poco** –con tono delicado y dulce intentando no molestar a la rubia-

Q- **no te creo… no creo ninguna de tus palabras**

R-**es.. es la verdad quinn** –no supo si por inercia o por culpa pero termino bajando la mirada antes de acabar aquella frase

Q- se acerco con pasos cortos y despacio sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la morena–**me estas mintiendo y no me creo nada de tu falsa historia**

R-cerro los ojos intentando de aclarar un poco sus ideas **-¿quieres saber la verdad? Aunque eso implique que me odies después de oírla**

Q- aquellas palabras dejaban marcada una confusión en su rostro –**si rachel**

R-**está bien quinn** – soltó un suspiro de resignación- **sígueme** –lo dijo con un tono bajo incluso impredecible

Rachel ascendió por las escaleras con quinn siguiendo sus pasos cuando pasaron por su habitación de la morena le dijo a su acompañante que la esperar mientras entraba a su recamara tomaba el mismo sobre amarillo con el cordón rojo que le quito a kitty después de que el oficial la detuviera, salió de su recamara y continuo su recorrido hasta la azotea, aquel lugar que le ofrecía la suficiente seguridad.

.

.

.

_¿Me gustaría saber si no soy muy clara por la forma en la que narro la historia? o ¿porque la historia no está siento lo suficiente clara?_

_Como siempre esperando les este gustando o disgustando, ya saben cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Próximo capítulo domingo o lunes_


	21. Chapter 21

**VERDAD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rachel ascendió a la azotea y camino en dirección aquella barda que siempre le ofrecía una comodidad, el mismo lugar en el que le había cantado a quinn, el mismo sitio en que le pidió que no se enamorara de ella, ahora meditaba aquella frase y sabia que había sido una completa tontería pedirle algo que era absurdo y que sabía que era imposible de cumplir.

R-tomo asiento y con un movimiento de mano le indicaba a quinn que se sentara a un costado- **la verdad…** -susurro y bajo la vista por unos segundo, no podía mirar a la rubia sabiendo todo lo que le había ocultado y que ahora estaba dispuesta a confesar- **necesitare que me escuches, si quieres gritarme o maldecirme incluso golpearme te pido que te abstengas hasta que te haya terminado de contar todo** –la miro a los ojos intentado buscar una afirmación que no tardo en llegar con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia

Q-**te escucho rachel** – se encontraba sentada del lado derecho de la morena, incitándola hablar-

R- tomo una gran bocada de aire y con voz clara comenzó a narrar desde el principio desde que sus padre la había buscado para hacer aquel trabajo de encubierto- **bien,** - se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos buscando las palabras indicadas**- mi padre es el inspector berry** – guardo silencio por un tiempo esperando ver la reacción de quinn, buscando si recordaba aquel nombre, después de asegurarse de que la rubia de ojos verdes no mostraba un gesto, continuo- **hace un año y medio que mi papa trabaja en detener al líder que trafica con tóxicos, fármacos, drogas y armas entre otras cosas, hace menos de un año que lo habían atrapado en esta misma casa, debes de recordarlo porque mi padre fue el que tomo tu declaración esa misma noche que le dispararon a puck y que tu protegiste a marley y a su madre **–guardo silencio sabia que quinn estaba procesando toda aquella nueva información.

Q-guardaba silencio tal vez debieron pasar entre 4-6 minutos antes de que hablara pero para ella habían sido horas en las que estuvo recordando aquella noche en la que aquel hombre había entrado en el hogar de la señora rose con la intención de matarla y llevarse a marley con él, fue esa misma noche en la que le dijo a marley que le gustaba y en que la beso por primera vez- **inspector berry** –susurro como si pudiera recordar aquel hombre alto con lentes y un traje negro que le había dicho que era muy valiente y que había tenido mucha suerte – **lo recuerdo**

R- después de tomar la afirmación de quinn ante aquella primera parte continuo narrando con el mismo tono de voz y sin gesticular alguna molestia- **esa noche detuvieron a cameselle el líder que traficaba en esta zona incluyendo new york, los ángeles, Texas etc…** **mi padre pensó que todo se había terminado y que la familia rose estaría bien y a salvo **–hizo un momento de silencio porque una parte de ella deseaba no continuar, porque después de aquel momento sabría que comenzaría la parte más difícil tal vez la más dolorosa para ambas**- lo que él nunca se espero fue que este escapara después de haber estado solo 2 meses en prisión, yo veía preocupado a mi padre lo vi muchas noches desvelándose por entender como había conseguido escapar de una prisión de alta seguridad y lo vi aun más preocupado porque no sabía de su paradero y sabia que en cualquier momento el volvería a lima buscando venganza, fue entonces cuando después de 3 meses alguien hizo una llamada anónima diciendo que la hija de cameselle le había ayudado a salir de prisión y que ahora ella era la encargada de distribuir gran parte de los productos a este estado, fue así como también nos enteramos que su hija ocultaba a su padre y que ella fingía ser una estudiante de mackinley para distribuir la mercancía y que no fuera tan evidente, fue así como supimos que kitty era la hija de cameselle**

Q- se levantaba de su ya no tan cómodo sitio y con una gesto de extrañes, enojo y confusion en su rostro sin comprender ni entender todo aquello que rachel le estaba confesando, camino dos veces o tal vez fueron más las que rodeo la azotea y de vez en cuando veía a rachel que esperaba paciente a que terminara de comprender- **entonces kitty es su hija y tu viniste aquí para atraparla **

R-movió la cabeza en modo de afirmación, aunque la rubia se encontraba varios metros retirada de ella- **así es, aunque para atraparla debía de seguir un protocolo demasiado estricto y no debía de ser descubierta ni involucrarme con gente que estuviera a mi alrededor durante mi estancia**- miro a la rubia que la observaba con misma mirada intensa-**cosa que no hice, me descubrieron y me involucre con…** - sus palabra no terminaron, porque quinn volvía a caminar por la azotea sin observarla-

Q-después de caminar por más de 30 minutos y de respirar una y otra vez intentando de calmar los latidos de su corazón y la impotencia que sentía ante las confesiones de rachel, volvió a sentase a un costado de la morena**- continua**- dijo con una voz insegura y aguda

R-**después de que nos enteráramos de la hija de camselle y que esta estudiaba y trafica en la ciudad, mis padres me pidieron que viniera en cubierto, al ser ex estudiante de mckinley seria mas sencillo involucrarme y proteger a la gente de mi alrededor, yo …-** titubeo por un momento- **yo no llegue aquí por accidente, yo debía de protegerlos a ustedes hasta que atrapáramos a kitty, fue así como comenzamos a crear una historia de que yo rachel berry ex estudiante de lima, cantante de brodway y actriz, volvía a lima porque venía a grabar un nuevo álbum en la mejor institución mundial el mckinley**-

Q-por inercia o porque todo aquello que estaba escuchando le seguía pareciendo sorpréndete se llevo ambas manos al rostro hasta que de nuevo un poco de calma volvía a su cuerpo y de nuevo se enfrentaba aquella historia-** ¿alguien más sabe esto**?- fue lo primero que atino a decir

R- **no, solo tú y la señora** **rose **–dijo con algo de duda en sus palabras**- quinn… eso no… no es todo **–ahora si tomaba mucho oxigeno en sus pulmones para tener la suficiente fuerza de termina de contar y terminar con aquella tortura-

Q- **termina de hablar rachel** –sus palabras eran duran, ya no guardaba nada de ternura ni de cariño, simplemente eran palabras frías.

R- cerro los ojos por un momento asimilando la actitud que había tomado la rubia en las últimas horas, nada había quedado de aquella quinn tierna que le había dicho que se cuidara minutos antes de entrar a la casa para enfrentarse con kitty- **la primera vez que te vi, no fue en el puente de lima cuando estabas sola bajo el umbral y llorando,** **la verdad es que la primera vez que te vi, fue semanas antes el primer día que llegue a lima ese día me habían entregado documentos y fotos de cada uno de ustedes y yo…** -titubeaba-**yo estaba comiendo en el star restaurant revisando cada uno de sus documentos y revisando el expediente**

Q-**donde trabaja britt** –aquello sonó como una completa afirmación pero con el mismo tono frio e insensible.

R-**así es, ahí fue cuando te vi por primera vez y también fue cuando conocí y hable….-**se quedo callada después de haber platicado por 2 horas y ver como la rubia había cambiado completamente su actitud de ser tierna y cariñosa, había pasado a ser fría y distante, sin duda ese era el motivo por el que había callado, el miedo a continuar hablando y perder por completo a quinn.

Q-un gesto de molestia y desesperación por la mudes de la morena la incitaba a presionarla y a mostrarse con un tono más fuerte y rudo- **¿quien rachel?**

.

.

.

_Primero que nada una disculpa por haber cambiado la forma de narrar y que produjera tantas confusiones, gracias por responder, bueno después de leer sus respuestas eh decido la forma en que escribiré mis próximos capítulos, espero no volverlos a confundir._

_Poco a poco iré llenando los huecos que me han mencionado pero bueno era parte de la historia pero tal vez exagere jeje_

_Como siempre esperando les este gustando o disgustando, ya saben cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Próxima actualización miércoles a últimas horas_


	22. Chapter 22

**MENTIRAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Q-un gesto de molestia y desesperación por la mudes de la morena la incitaba a presionarla y a mostrarse con un tono más fuerte y rudo- **¿quien rachel?**

R-sin duda deseaba huir, correr, volver a new york, salir del radar de quinn para no sentir el desprecio que comenzaba a golpearla- **conocí… conocí a marley** –sintió como sus pulmones se contrajeron y le era complicado volver a respirar

Q-petrificada, absorta e inmóvil aquella noticia caía como agua fría, sintió como creyó perder la conciencia por unos segundos, luego con dificultad se levanto y tomo grandes bocadas de aire, cuando miro a la morena veía como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejilla, quería gritarle, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, ni las suficientes razones, se coloco a varios metro lejos de rachel como si desde esa posición no pudiera lastimarla, coloco ambas manos en la barda, cuando escucho que rachel volvía hablar

R- **tú estabas sentada en la ventana mirando absorta al exterior, fue cuando volviste tu vista al lugar parecías observar los cuadros, a la gente, el lugar parecías feliz de estar ahí, fueron segundos en los que tu mirada se poso en mi y después tu mirada fue a parar en la persona que había entrado al restaurante, era marley con un chico Jacob**-enfatizaba en el nombre-, **te acercaste a ellos e intercambiaste unas palabras, después volviste a tu sitio pero con la mirada triste e incluso algo molesta no tardaste mucho en el sitio y te fuiste **–titubeaba para continuar pero sabía que aquella escena había pasado en más de una ocasión por la mente de quinn, ahora ella debía aclarare los siguiente acontecimientos- **fue entonces cuando vi a marley dirigirse al sanitario con el móvil en la mano y no lo dude me levante y la seguí**- fue en ese momento cuando quinn se giro con los ojos rojizos y la peor mirada que nunca le había visto era completa decepción, furia y tristeza-

_**Flashback-**_

Abría la puerta del sanitario y observaba a marley recargada en los lavabos con el móvil en la mano, hasta que levanto la vista y la cruzaba con rachel.

R-¿marley rose? –cuestiono con mas foto de afirmación

M-su rostro mostraba confusión, no respondió solo volvió su vista al móvil

R- marley estas en peligro y todos los que están a tu alrededor también lo están – voz dura y segura-

M- sorprendida y espantada, por aquella gesticulación de la morena- **quien eres**

R-**soy la agente rachel berry,** -le mostraba su placa que marley toma entre sus manos- **necesito hablar con usted de algo importante** –después parecía inspeccionar el lugar y observar que estaban completamente a solas para volver a la puerta y ponerle el seguro- **no te espantes, mi padre es el inspector Hiram berry detuvo a cameselle hace poco mas de 5 meses**

M- **el inspector Hiram… cameselle…-**parecia poner en orden sus recuerdos- **si lo recuerdo** –con un tono más sereno y tranquilo

R-**señorita rose, cameselle a escapado de prisión y me temo que vendrá por usted y su madre, es por eso que me han enviado aquí, nos hemos enterado que tiene una hija kitty cameselle que parece que lo ayudado a escapar y lo oculta e incluso distribuye gran parte de la mercancía. Necesito hablar con usted y su madre en privado, las veo esta noche en el puente a la entrada de lima. Esta es mi tarjeta cualquier cosa me llaman y por favor no comente absolutamente nada con nadie** –se escuchaban toques en la puerta-

**-vamos **–daba tres toque con más fuerza- **dejen pasar, tengo que orinar o me hare pis en el uniforme**

R-tomaba su identificación y después volvía para salir de aquel imprevisto sitio- **necesito que le explique la situación a su madre eh venido ayudarlas, las veo a las 10 pm **–antes de quitarl el seguro volvía a llamar su atención- **estoy aquí para ayudarlas y a todos los que las rodean **–abría la puerta para encontrarse con una chica de ojos azules y rubia-

-**gracias… estaba a punto de hacer pis en esta platita** –le entregaba la maseta a rachel y entraba corriendo –**hola marley** –con tono chillón

M-**hola britt** –para después volver la vista a la entrada y observar como rachel volvía a colocar la pequeña maseta en la mesa, tomaba sus cosas y salía del local

_**Final del flashback**_

Q-recordaba aquella noche cuando fueron de antro sus amigos la extrañes que tuvo al saber que marley iría con ellos, los celos que sintió todo eso se había esfumado al saber que si había salido pero con su madre y para encontrarse con rachel. La furia y el coraje por cada una de las mentiras en las que se había visto envuelta la hacía enojar y sentirse vulnerable todo aquello era nuevo y en ese momento deseaba no saber más, tal vez para ella hubiera sido mejor la mentira- **termina rachel** –aquello sonaba mas a una exigencia y a un grito de coraje y desesperación por acabar-

R- **aquella misma noche me vi con la señora rose y marley, les explique la situación en la que se encontraban, el peligro en el que se estaban viendo envueltas, les conté que debía infiltrarme, que si era posible debía vivir en la casa** –miraba a quinn – **fue entonces cuando me pusieron al tanto, de la relación que tenían sam y mercede, de la situación de arti de la relación que mantenías con marley, de que el hermano de puck había llegado solo unas semanas y después se iría Vermont, acordamos en que yo me mudaría cuando Jacob se fuera para eso faltaban solo 2 semanas-**

Q-**pero no se fue solo Jacob también se fue marley con el **– su tono seguía siendo el mismo frio a la defensiva toda aquella mentira estaba produciéndole un dolor de cabeza-

R-**quinn…** -ya no encontraba palabras para justificar toda aquellas mentiras, el que fueran parte de su trabajo ya no le era suficiente- **yo le dije a marley que debía de irse con Jacob**

Q-ya no lo resistió mas todo aquello era superior, ya había mantenido la calma por varias horas aquello superaba toda tranquilidad**- ¿tu?, porque diablos hiciste eso, quien te consideras para venir y comenzar a cambiar la vida de todos con tus estúpidas mentiras** –comenzaba a caminar a donde rachel se mantenía sentada esperando aquella reacción-

R- **era necesario quinn** –comenzó alzar la voz al mismo tono de la rubia- **kitty tuvo un enfrentamiento con marley el mismo día que se fue, donde si no hubiera sido por Jacob no sé si seguiría con vida, ella me lo dijo fue entonces cuando le sugerí que se fuera con Jacob a Vermont que yo estaría aquí para cuidar a su madre, a sus amigos y a ti quinn, yo estaba con ella cuando la llamaste por teléfono, vi el dolor después de que colgara contigo, incluso quiso volver pero le dije que solo empeoraría la situación**

Q-**eres una mentirosa, en todo lo que me has dicho nada ha sido verdad te odio… te odio… rachel,** -gritaba mientras las lagrimas recorrían una tras otra por sus mejillas-

R-**no quinn, todo lo que te he dicho ha sido cierto, me enamore de ti desde que ti vi en el restaurante y quise dejar este trabajo pero no podía, yo te dije que no me conocías, te dije que cuando volviera marley me dejarías, no mentía quinn –**su tono era suplicante, sabía que después de contar las mentiras y al verdad todo sería diferente.

Q- **no quiero escuchar mas mentiras tuyas, me odio por haberte dejado entrar a mi vida por contarte mis sentimientos, pero aun más me odio por haberme enamorado de ti** –le gritaba aunque su voz se iba a pagando conforme pronunciaba una palabra hasta que las ultimas salieron con un aliento que reflejaba cada una de sus lagrimas, se giro y se dirigía a la puerta que descendía de la azotea no quería continuar ahí pero una fuerza no se lo permitió-

R-la sostenía del brazo- **no quinn, aun no eh terminado, me pediste la verdad y no te vas a ir sin escucharla toda**-

.

.

.

_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._

_Como siempre esperando les este gustando o disgustando, ya saben cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Próxima actualización pronto, lo siento por la tardanza no podía actualizar no sé porque pero tienen que ver con que borraran- el amor sabe esperar-_

_Espero recuerden los primero capítulos._


	23. Chapter 23

**TERMINAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fueron aproximadamente 45 minutos los que estuvieron en completo silencio, podían percibir las lagrimas y el dolor que inundaba el lugar, todo aquello parecía tan irreal que aunque estuvieran en ese momento seguía pareciendo una pesadilla, no había palabras, se habían dicho toda la verdad y ahora solo restaba el dolor o eso era lo que creía quinn hasta que rachel creyó que había pasado el suficiente tiempo y que debía terminar de derrumbar aquella torre.

R-**quinn, se que deseas terminar con esto que debería de decirte que es mentira, que todo es una mala broma, pero no lo es.** –tomo una gran bocada de aire que le permitió la suficiente fuerza para continuar aquellas confesiones- **me pediste la verdad y quiero decírtela toda hasta este preciso momento en el que me encuentro de pie frente a ti, aunque no quieras ni desees mirarme a los ojos.**

Q-le pesaban las pupilas, se había quedado sin lágrimas, sin voz, pero tenía la suficiciente fuerza para darle a entender a la morena que se quedaría a escuchar

R-**se que estas dolida pero te pido que no nos odies quinn, marley y yo hicimos esto por tu bien, por ti, la última vez que vi a marley fue dos días antes de mudarme aquí, ella me entrego una carta y esa misma la deje en la habitación de santana ella debía entregártela y no me equivoque, marley había puesto en ella mentiras cada una para protegerte porque sabía que si te enterabas de la verdad tu misma enfrentarías a cameselle por cuidarla, sabes yo la vi escribir aquella carta y recuerdo que me dijo que tú eras su ángel que la habías cuidado y salvado en múltiples ocasiones y que esta vez seria ella la que te protegiera y por eso al final de la carta escribió "besos tu ángel" dijo que en su momento tu entenderías todo lo que aquello envolvía.**

Q-recordaba aquel momento en el que la misma rachel había leído la carta, sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho la morena, ella solo tenía tres palabras gravadas- "**por mi bien", quien les dijo que mentirme me haría bien rachel, lo concluyeron como todo este drama **–

R- **pensé en decírtelo muchas veces, hasta que sucedió la pelea con kitty en el bar la recuerdas** –aquellas palabras salieron mas como una suplica a que entendiera aquella situación en la que lo mejor había sido tanta mentira-

Q**-si** –tono indiferente, frio y rudo-

Flashback

(Para las que no recuerdan a eli y ale son las amigas de kitty)

Alejandra- **kitty estas segura de que esta aquí**

Kitty- **sí, me han dicho los estudiantes del mckinley que santana y quinn siempre suelen venir a este bar**

Elizabeth- **que haremos una vez que las encontremos**

Kitty**- fácil les diremos sutilmente que nos acompañen** –les mostrabas un arma por debajo de la ropa-

Eli**- ya entiendo**

Kitty-**la chica es rubia, de pelo largo y ojos verdes, miren aquí tengo una foto**-les mostraba el celular con una foto con ambas chicas- **ella es quinn, mi padre dice que ella debe saber donde esta marley y su madre**

Ale- **o si la eh visto por los pasillos del instituto ¡es linda!**

Eli- **y le gustan las chicas** –tono coqueto-

Ale**- oh si ¿crees que le guste?**

Eli- la observaba**- no sé, tal vez si estuviera ciega…** -dejaba al aire la frase-

Kitty- **pueden concentrarse en buscarla**

Ale- emocionada- **ya la vi**

Kitty**- ¿Dónde está?**

Ale- **hay junto a las escaleras**

Kitty- **vamos, ya saben qué hacer**

Rachel que había ido por unas bebidas era testigo de la presencia de kitty y del la conversación que mantenía con las otras dos chicas y por supuesto de su plan, no lo pensó y al pasar junto a ella derramo ambas bebidas sobre la ropa de kitty-

Kitty-**eres estúpida o que imbécil**

R-**no me hables así idiota**

_ya saben el resto_ Final del flashback

Q-**así que debo de darte las gracias porque esa noche no me** **secuestraran** –su tono era sarcástico-

R- **quinn,** -iba a comenzar a disculparse pero la rubia se lo impedía-

Q-**termina rachel, no quiero seguir en el mismo sitio que tu**

R-**está bien**-con un tono triste y cansado- **la señora rose no tiene ninguna hermana que visitar en new york, si ha salido ah sido para ver a marley y para mantenerla alejada del radar de cameselle y de kitty **–sin más que decir concluyo aquello porque incluso para ella ya comenzaba a ser pesada y difícil aquella situación

Q- no mostraba ningún gesto de sorpresa, ya todo aquello se había esfumado hace varias horas- **eso es todo**

R-**si quinn es todo**

Q- **que ahí con lo de hoy porque ha querido volar la señora rose de urgencia**

R- **al parecer tienen pista de cameselle hace dos días las cámaras lo captaron en new york y se ha preocupado porque haya encontrado a marley, le eh dicho que está bien, que está con kurt y que está segura pero ya ves a querido comprobarlo**

Q- **¿marley esta en new york?**

R- **si desde hace unos días dejo vermont y voló a new york, ahora está en mi apartamento con kurt y blend unos amigos que la están cuidando bien**

Q- **cuando vuelve** –se limitaba hacer preguntas por inercia aunque aquella respuesta ya no suponía ningún sentimiento ni emoción para ella

R- **en una semanas**

Q- **yo, ya no puedo más, me voy**- no se despidió ni con una mirada, simplemente se giro y descendió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, aunque dentro no lloro simplemente se recostó en su cama observando el techo, hasta que algo la hacía levantarse y recorrer el corto camino hasta su buro para sacar una carta dentro del cajón y confirmar que era cierto que la carta que marley le había escrito decía "besos tu ángel" recorrió nuevamente el camino hasta su cama y se recostó con el sobre en manos

Rachel se quedo perpleja aquella imagen de quinn era algo que no olvidaría nunca, estuvo de pie frente aquella barda asimilando todo lo que había sucedido cada una de las reacciones de quinn, por inercia volvió aquel cuarto donde conservaba a su amigo de penas aquel piano negro reluciente que siempre le ofrecía cada una de sus notas como apoyo. Se sentó frente a él, paso su mano por encima de las teclas buscando las correctas, las adecuadas para aquel momento y comenzó a tocar mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y la luna le ofrecía la suficiente oscuridad para ocultar aquella imagen.

_All By Myself_

When i was young i never needed anyone

and making love was just for fun

those days are gone

living along

i think of all the friends i've known

but when i dial the telephone

nobody home

all by myself

don't wanna be

all by myself

anymore

hard to be sure,

sometimes i feel so insecure

and love as a distant end obscure

remains the cure

all by myself

dont wanna be

all by myself

anymore

all by myself

dont wanna live

all by myself

anymore

Suficiente claro y fuerte para que su voz de Rachel atravesara la puerta descendiera las escaleras y atravesara una puerta más y para que un pequeño zumbido pero lo suficiente claro llegara a oídos de quinn.

when i was young

i never needed anyone

and making love was just for fun

those days are gone

all by myself

dont wanna be

all by myself

anymore

all by myself

dont wanna live

ohhhhhhhh

dont wanna live by myself,

by myself,

by myself ...anymore

ohhhhhhhhh

all by myself

(dont wanna live)

R-su pecho había dejado de ser reprimido y el nudo de la garganta no había desaparecido y había perdido las últimas fuerzas en aquella letra, solo un ruido de su móvil aquellas 3:20 am de un martes podía hacer de esa su peor semana y mas viendo aquel remitente- **Marley**

M-**rachel ayúdame, por favor**

R-**que sucede** –preocupación, terror ante aquel tono que escuchaba atreves de la bocina

M-**cameselle…**

R- dos cosas habían hecho de aquel día el más horrible y tres palabras la habían dejado hasta el punto de perder toda cordura, la primeras el "te odio" de quinn que aun rezumbaba en sus oídos y la tercera palabra "cameselle**"- marley, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estás?** –una voz distinta la sacaba aun más de cordura

-**hija, no vengas, no vengas**

R-después de eso escuchaba unos claros golpes que callaban a mujer **– señora rose **–dijo en susurro-

Cameselle.- **escucha bien rachel, se que detuviste a mi hija y solo te daré esta oportunidad. Brownsville entre bristol y livonia, mañana 11:30** **pm** –después un tono de llamada terminada-

Rachel no había tenido tiempo de pensar ni de asimilar, apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para viajar a new york y llegar a la hora prevista con algún operativo armado, así que no tardo en hacer una pequeña maleta con lo más indispensable y salir con un sobre amarillo entre manos. Camino los escasos metros a la habitación de quinn y pensó en tocar pero su cobardía, miedo o dolor se lo impidieron así que solo deslizo el sobre por debajo de la puerta y camino para tomar el taxi que ya la esperaba frente a la casa.

.

.

.

_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._

_Como siempre esperando les este gustando o disgustando, ya saben cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Estos capítulos son para explicar un poco los anteriores o confundirlos mas jeje, por cierto ya solo quedan 2 capítulos. Un final interesante._


End file.
